Under The Sun
by Nemishysteria
Summary: Sigrid is a lonely fairy, and when she comes to Bon Temps in search of her kin, she doesn't expect to come face to face with a mistake she made over 1 000 years before. Eric/OC
1. Searching

**_This is my first story, so thanks for reading ! I'll try and update once or twice a week, or more if possible. Hope you like it !_**

* * *

It was year 902 and my army was fighting a horde of Vikings from Sweeden. One night, after a particulaly gruesome battle, I went back to camp and found my good friend Godric staring at the flames of one of the camp fires.

' Sigrid, I was starting to wonder when you'd be back. How was it today ? ' he asked, sounding glad to see me.

' It was weird. For the first time in my life, I regret killing someone. ' I said, sitting down next to him.

' Who ? And why ? ' He sounded worried.

' I don't know who he was, but I think he was a prince of some sort. Once he was on the ground and I moved to kill the next man, someone came running and screaming at me. When I looked up I saw this tall, blond Viking and he was crying, and screaming in rage at me because I'd killed his brother. It broke my heart Godric... His screams were so... Painful. I've never seen someone so broken. ' My voice broke off as tears blurred my vision.

' Sigrid, this is war. You can't stop and regret or you're going to be killed. It's a shame this man lost his brother, but you cannot let yourself feel like this. Most of the men you've killed had brothers, or sisters. You did nothing wrong, don't feel bad about it.

' I know, but I've never had to face people's reactions before. I've got this sick feeling inside, like it's going to haunt me for the rest of my life. '

* * *

I woke up with tears in my eyes. I hated having flashbacks, especially ones involving Godric. The plane was about to land, and from there, I'd have to find my own way to Bon Temps. I'd heard a human-fairy hybrid was living there, and if that were true, I'd have to help him or her before anything happened. I'd lived for just over 1100 years and not once had I met another like me, so I had to find this person. I myself were a full Fae, but I had been bannished from the Fae Kingdom long ago.

Once landed, I called a taxi and threw my suit case in the boot, then got in.

' Bon Temps, please. '

' Anywhere in particular missy ? '

' I've never been there, so anywhere nice would be great. '

' I'll take you to Merlotte's, the owner of the bar'll help ya. His name's Sam. '

The trip seemed to last forever, though it was really short compared to the flight I'd just had from Berlin. Eventually, we pulled up in front of Merlotte's, and if the inside was anything like the outside, then the guy was right, it was a nice place. I payed and thanked the taxi driver, took my suitcase, and walked in. And boy, was it mad in there.

The two waitresses, a short blond and a skinny red head, were virtually running around, and were shouting orders to the kitchen and to the barmaid, a tall black girl, who looked like she was going crazy with all the work.

I suddenly felt like turning around and coming back when things were calmer, but before I could the red head came and told me where to sit. I did so, ordered an iced tea and waited. After all, I was only there because I was told the owner could help me.

Eventually, everything calmed down, but there was still no sign of this Sam. So I walked up to the bar.

' Excuse me, I'm new in town, and I'd like to speak to Sam Merlotte, so do you - ' But before I could finnish the blond waitress came up to me with a big smile on her face.

' Why hello there ! My name's Sookie Stackhouse. Sam ain't gonna be in today, but I'm sure I can help ! '

I paused, rather taken aback at her sudden arrival. I wasn't used to people being so open.

' Um, hi. I'm Sigrid. I'm new here, and I'm just looking for somewhere to stay for a little while. I was told Sam would be able to help, but I'd be so grateful if you could. '

' Of course I can ! There's a hotel just down the road, if you like I could phone and see if they got a room for ya. '

Before I could answer she was already behind the bar dialing the number. The barmaid looked at me, having obviously noticed the look on my face. ' She's always like that ya know. Don't worry, she wouldn't hurt a fly. Not unless the fly asked for it that is. ' We laughed, and she told me her name was Tara, and that Sookie and her had been friends since forever. Eventually Sookie came of the phone and told me she'd booked a room for me, and she gave me the adress of the motel.

I stayed a little while longer, and talked to Sookie and Tara who were barely working, as it was mid afternoon and everyone was either working or at school.

I eventualy left, after having called another taxi, that took me to the hotel. I checked in, dumped my bags in the corner, and lied down. I had no idea flying was that tirering. Before I knew it, I was asleep, and by the time I woke up, it was dark outside. I took a quick shower and thought I'd go back to Merlotte's, as it was the only place I knew.

It took me 20 minutes to walk there, and when I arrived, Sookie was outside talking to someone. A vampire. I could smell them way off, as they smelt different to humans, as do weres, shifters, witches and any other supernatural beings. ' Sigrid, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Bill. '

He held his hand out, and I took it. ' Nice to meet you Bill, my name's Sigrid. '

' That's not a very common name. Would you mind my asking where you are from ? '

' I'm from Scotland, my name means beautiful victory in old Norse. ' I lied. I wasn't Scottish. I was Fae, from the Fae Kingdom. But it was a Norse name, so I had to find some plausible explanation.

For some reason, having an old Norse name didn't seem to please him, but he smiled anyway. He turned to Sookie. ' We have to go, Eric is expecting us, and we're already late. ' She seemed rather annoyed at that, as if she didn't want reminding. I didn't know who Eric was, but he couldn't have been very nice.

' I have to go, will you be around tomorrow ? It's my day off work, I'd love to give you a tour of Bon Temps ! ' She seemed so sweet.

' I'd love that. Meet here at around 11 tomorow ? ' She agreed, and sped off with Bill. I walked in, and Tara wasn't working. Great, I was alone. Again.

I had dinner, and left rather quickly. It was too noisy in there. I walked outside and figured I'd have a walk. I could run as fast as vampires if I wanted to, but didn't enjoy it. I much prefered walking, taking in the night air, the coolness, the freshness, and most of all, the calmness. I walked for ages in the forest, letting myself get lost among the branches.

I was thinking about Godric, about how much I missed him. We first met when I was only 18, and I had just been bannished from the Fae kingdom. I was a bloodthirsty, angry teen, and picked a fight with just about anyone. Anyone, except Godric. With him, everything had always been different, since the very first time our eyes met, and we had travelled together for nearly 100 years.

I suddenly felt a presence, someone - or something - in the forest with me, watching my every move.


	2. Tied Up

_**I'm so glad you liked the first chapter ! Here's the second, I hope you enjoy it just as much. **_

* * *

I stopped walking and looked around, trying to locate the presence. It was a woman, a vampire. She was covered in expensive perfume as well, and she was watching me, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

I starting walking again, trying to act as though I was oblivious to her. She moved towards me, creeping up on me from my right. I started running, as fast as I could, wich was as fast as she could, but I didn't know where I was going. She, on the other hand, knew the forest perfectly, and soon caught me. She held me up in the air, iches above the ground, with her hand around my neck. She was beautiful, with long blond hair. ' You aint no human. What are you ? ' She sounded bored.

' I'll be the death of you if you don't let me go. ' I tried to sound confident, but I must have failed seing as she started laughing.

' Oh please. You're coming with me, my master will be pleased to have something so interesting to play with. '

Great, I thought, now I'm trouble. She tied my hands and my feet, and gagged me. She then dragged me through the forest, and I struggled and struggled but it was no use, she had me. Luckily I had a naturally high resistance to pain, because if I hadn't, I was sure I'd be really bruised up afterwards.

After what seemed like forever, leaves and mud turned to tarmac, and I noticed we were in an empty car parc. Well, apart from two cars, parked at opposit sides of the building. I didn't get a good look at it but I figured it war a club, or a bar or something. The vampire woman opened the door, and dropped me on a chair. I was right, it was a bar. The walls were deep red, covered in posters of vampire and horror films. The chairs were black and red leather, and the whole place had a cliché gothic vampire feel to it.

I just sat and waited, figuring trying to run off would put me in even more danger. I scanned the place, as the woman walked off into another room. There was only one other door that led outside, a small one at the back, next to the door the woman just went through. Then there was a door that looked like it led to a basement, or toilets or something, and then the office. I knew that's what it was because it had a sign on the door.

The fact that the gag stunk of perfume didn't help. It was blocking my sens of smell, and it had a foul taste to it. I tried to free my hands, using my feet to push and pull on the rope, but I stopped as soon as the door flew open. And out came four people. The woman who kidnapped me, a tall blond and muscular vampire, and... Sookie. And her boyfriend, Bill.

When I saw Sookie, I started screaming, but my voice was muffled because of the gag. But she ran over to me and took it off.

' Sigrid ! What the hell ! ' She wasn't worried, just plain angry. She turned round and shouted at the blond man. ' Eric you fucking asshole, let her go, she's my friend ! What did she do to you ? '

He looked amused at her anger. ' I had nothing to do with this, it was all Pam's work. And my, she did well. ' He turned to the woman who kidnapped me, ' Thank you Pam, I think you're right, I will have a good time playing with Sookie's new friend. ' He smirked.

So that was Eric. I know understood why Sookie had not been happy to be reminded that she had to see him. ' You can't just go around kidnapping people, tying them up and locking them up like that ! ' Sookie was really angry, and Bill was holding her back.

' Yes, I can. ' He answered, though not taking his eyes off me. ' Bill, you can take your human away now, I no longer have use of her. ' Bill nodded, and he pulled a protesting Sookie towards the door. ' Eric ! If she's not at Merlotte's tomorrow I'm coming straight here ! And Sigrid, don't trust him, he's a vicious, evil bastard and whatever you do, don't - ' The door shut, leaving me alone with Eric and Pam.

I swallowed. Hard. They made me really nervous. I wasn't usually scared of vampires, I knew how to defend myself, and I knew their weaknesses. But this time I was tied up, and could barely move. ' Pam, you can go now. '

She left, looking rather pissed, and Eric pulled up a chair and sat in front of me, looking me straight in the eyes. ' What are you ? '

I tried to look confident. ' I don't know what you're talking about. ' He didn't buy it.

' You're not human, I am most certain of that. ' I didn't answer. ' Pam sais you can run as fast as us, that you detected her presence even though she was nowhere to be seen, and did not make herself heard. Explain that to me. ' He wasn't threatening me, he looked intrigued, as though he was facing a puzzle he was trying to work out.

' You cannot hurt me. I have a friend. He's a sherif in your vampire world. He will not tollerate this, trust me. ' I said, furious. Godric would almost certainly kill this piece of durt if anything happened to me.

' Interesting... ' Hisvoice trailed of, and his gaze fell to the floor. He seemed lost in his thoughts. He had short blond hair that was scooped back, and he was wearing a fitted black t-shirt, and tight black jeans. He was very good looking. Pity he was a cold blooded, empty hearted, " I will rule the world " type of guy.

After about a minute, I broke the silence, feeling the walls getting closer and closer, twisting my insides and making me feel sick. ' If that is all, I would like to go now. '

He looked up at me, as if my voice broke him from a day- or should I say night - dream. ' No. You will stay with me. This vampire sherif, what is his name ? ' He was no longer looking at me like I was dinner.

I didn't answer, fearing mentioning Godric's name might put him in some form of trouble. So I just stared at Eric, who stared right back. After a while, he got up. ' Goodnight, miss Sigrid. '

He was walking away, nearing the back door. ' WHAT THE FUCK ? COME BACK HERE, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE YOU BASTARD ! '

He looked at me, hand on the door handle. He seemed amused as he opened the door. I was angry, so angry at him that I messed up. Being a Fae, I could make someone relive parts of their lives. So I gave him a dose of his life that really hurt him. I saw people being massacred by wolves, Eric killing one, and it turning into a naked man at the end of his sword. His father died, after Eric promissed him revenge.

Within half a second of it being over, Eric was in front of me, his nose nearly touching mine. ' What the HELL was that ? How did you do that ? '

Oh boy, I was in trouble. Deep, deep trouble.


	3. Interesting

_**Thanks for the great feedback, I wasn't expecting it ! =)**_

* * *

' I... Umm... Well... I... '

I had no idea what to say. I couldn't let him know what I was, he would drain me. I had to find something to say, some explanation for him. But what ?

Eric was still inches away from me, and for some reason, he was breathing. And every muscle in his body was tense, and he was scared, and angry, and pissed, and curious all at the same time. Not that he wanted me to know that.

' Just let me go. Please... ' Was all I managed.

' How do I know you don't have any other freakish powers like that ? '

' I won't hurt you if that's what you mean. I'm not that crazy. ' I had to turn the conversation away from my powers. I did have more, but I wasn't about to let him know that. I already let him know too much - any more and he might be able to guess what I was.

Eric stared at me for a while, then proceeded to slowly untie me. He started at my feet, then when he got to my hands, he noticed the end of huge scar I had. He looked up at me curiously, and when I didn't answer, he rolled my sleep up to my elbow, to fully look at the scar that traced the whole of my forearm.

' How the hell did you get that ? ' He said, caressing it with the tips of his cold hands. He seemed mesmerised.

' I got into a fight a long time ago. It's nothing, really. ' God I wanted to pull my sleeve down and run away. ' Please, could you finish untying me ? ' I was pleading now. Nevermind my pride, I couldn't take this anymore.

He proceeded to untie my hands and was then looking up at me, from his crouching position in front of my chair. I didn't dare move, he scared the hell out of me. He eventualy got up, grabbing my hands and pulling me up as well. He then came closer to me, and closer, until his nose was against my neck and I could feel him smelling me, taking in my scent. It sent shivers down my spine, it was repulsive. I stepped back, clumbsily, nearly falling down. ' I'm not so sure I want to let you go just yet. Sookie said your name was Sigrid, is that correct ? '

' I er... Yes, that is correct... ' Why was he asking me this ?

' Old norse, for beautiful victory. Interesting. ' He came at me again, so I backed up. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, staring at my scar again, looking confused.

I pulled my arm back, and covered it up. ' Just leave me alone, please. ' I was backing up again, even though he wasn't moving. He smiled, which really confused me.

' You can go, but you will be back. If not, I'll find you. ' Within a second he was at the door again, holding it open and waiting for me to go.

I hesitated, wonerding if it was a trap. But I went anyway, nearly running past him for fear of him grabbing me. Once outside, I took in the fesh air. ' Sigrid, I will see you tomorow night. One way or another. '

I turned round, and he was locking the door. ' Can I offer you a ride home ? ' He walked over to his car. And I must admit, it was looking very attractive, as I had to walk all the way back to the hotel, not even sure I would be able to get in at this time of night.

' No, thank you. I'll be fine, I don't need your help. And I'm certainly not letting you know where I sleep. ' That's IF I had anywhere to sleep...

' Suit yourself. Goodnight ! ' He got into his car, and sped off. I looked at the road leading back to Bon Temps, barely lit and very, very long. Great, just great.

It took me ages to get back to the hotel, and luckily, I could still get back in, with the right code. Once in my room, I took a shower, trying to rid myself of Eric. I scrubbed my arm and neck, where he had touched me, rubbing ever so hard as though his touch had contaminated me with a disease.

I came out, and got into bed. It was past 4 in the morning. I set my alarm for 10 am, so I could go and see Sookie as promissed.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, really pissed off. I neaded more sleep ! I layed there, staring at the ceiling. I had dreamt of Godric, again. Maybe I could go and visit him up in Dallas, just for a little while.

I arrived at Merlotte's, just after 11. I walked in, and Sookie ran over to me. ' Sigrid ! Oh my god I was worried sick ! Are you alright ? ' She hugged me.

' Yeah, I'm fine. Can we not talk about that ? ' I really didn't want to. I mean she was already over stepping her boundaries by hugging me - I barely even knew her !

' Of course, I'm sorry. Can I get you anything ? ' She lead me to the bar, so I could sit near her and Tara, who smiled at me. ' I'll have some pancakes, or something sweet please. '

I sat and talked to Tara, who didn't have much to do. Sookie was all over the place, so I didn't talk to her much. But I prefered Tara anyway, at least she didn't invade my privacy like Sookie did, even though she meant well. We talked about the weather, and how boring life was in Bon Temps, until Sookie's brother, a guy named Jason, walked in. He immediately attracted most girl's attention, and I wondered why. Tara then told me what he was like, and how he slept with one girl one night, and another the next. He didn't seem like a mean guy, just one that didn't think very much.

I left after lunch, starting to tire. I remembered Eric wanted to see me tonight, so I went to buy some clothes - ones that covered everything up very nicely, as I didn't want him to find me pretty or anything. I ended up buying a white shirt with frills at the collar, and buttons at the wrists so you couldn't pull the sleeves up, like people wore in the 1800's. I also bought a pair of plain black jeans to go with it.

When I got back to the hotel, I asked the woman at reception if she could print out a list of the hotels in Dallas, with their phone numbers and adresses, so I could try and figure out where Godric might be. He probably had his own house, but he was sheriff, so there had to be somewhere for his vampire guests to sleep. I found a hotel called the " Carmilla Hotel ", which was apparently the only one in the Dallas area to accomodate vampires. I'd call them at dusk and try to get myself a room for a few nights.

I went back to bed, as I was still tired from the night before. But I was just lying there, feeling lost and lonely. I thought back to the last time I saw Godric, about 30 years before. We were in Egypt, visiting Pharao's tombs for like the millionth time. As dawn was coming, he caressed my face with one of his hands, and looked me in the eyes. ' We have to part my dear friend. I must go to Dallas, I have business there. '

Tears were rolling down my face, and he wipped them away. I understood compleatly, it often happened. But I hated it when we parted, we was everything to me. He was my whole family, and my only true friend. Of course I befriended other people, but only for a few years at a time - I couldn't let anyone know I was immortal. I was used to it though, it didn't bother me.

' We will meet again Sigrid, I promiss you that. ' He smiled. ' Take good care of yourself. '

' You too, Godric. I'll miss you so much. ' I hugged him. He had never been one for physical contact, but I always managed to get a few hugs from him now and again. ' I love you. Don't forget me. ' I tried to smile, and he laughed.

' How could I ever forget you ? ' He kissed my forehead, and looked into my eyes one last time, before disapearing.

Once night started falling, I put on my new clothes, and made sure I had a silver necklace on, just in case. Then I walked out of the hotel, and got a taxi to Fangtasia. There was a long queue of people outside, most of them wearing black and red leather and latex. I noticed that Pam woman was at the door, letting - or not letting - people in. I was nervous as hell, and hoped this would go better than it did last time.

I took a deep breath, summed up all my strenght, and walked towards the door.


	4. First Bite

_**This one isn't as good. I know where I'm headed with my story, I'm just having trouble getting in there. I'm going to change quite a few things, especially concerning Godric and Eric. I hope it doesn't bother anyone ! Hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

As I neared the door, Pam looked at me from head to toe, then smirked. ' If you're trying to stop yourself from looking like dinner, then you failed miserably. ' Oh. Thanks for that.

I walked in, and I couldn't believe what I saw : what was a cold, empty, grim looking bar last night, was now full of life, and had a warm feeling to it. Even though people were looking to be layed, to bite or be bitten... I felt somewhat at home. I'd always been attracted to danger, to dark places, and I had a rather sick and gruesome sense of humor sometimes. I mean I used to smile when cutting people's heads off, back when that was still legal.

I immediately recognised the music : Deftones, one of my favorite bands. For a brief moment, I forgot I wasn't here by choice, and that I might not be leaving this place anytime soon if things went wrong. I was content, lost in the middle of people's darkest thoughts, lost in their greed and passion for everything wrong. It made me happy, for some reason. I enjoyed watching people throw their lives away, it made me realise just how stupid some people are. They are married to someone who truly loves them, have great friends, wonderful children, and a good paying job. Yet they're not happy. I mean what the fuck ? Can't they just be happy and enjoy what they've got ?

My thoughts were cut short as I noticed Eric, sat on a throne watching half naked pole dancers. Dirty pervert, he discusted me. I walked up to him, figuring he wouldn't do anything too rash in front of a crowd. As long as people were there, I was safe. I hoped.

' Ah, Sigrid, please, take a seat. ' He barely took his eyes off those dancers. ' We'll continue last night's discussion in private. We don't want everyone knowing now do we ? ' He said, with an evil look in his eyes. A smile crepped over his face when I realised what he meant. He was right, we couldn't talk about this out here, people would over hear us. So I'd have to be locked up with him... Again.

I swallowed, and watched people dance, feeling so lonely. No one was paying any attention to me, it was as if I was invisible. People came to offer themselves to Eric every few minutes, and every time he shooed them off. I started thinking about Godric again, and it hit me. I hadn't called the hotel ! Shit. Shit, shit shit shit SHIT. I ALWAYS forgot things like that, I never could remember to do things. I went to the bar, where a skinny short haired blond woman was serving. ' Hey, could I borrow your phone please ? I need to make a call. ' She didn't seem too happy. ' I'm with Eric, I don't think he'd be very happy if he finds out you're not giving the best service to his personal guests. '

She suddenly smiled. ' Of course ! ' She got the phone. ' Here, if you need any help, I'll be right here. '

I got the number out of pocket, and dialled. It rang once, twice... ' Hello, hotel Carmilla at your service, how may I help you ? '

I booked a room for two nights the following monday, as they had no room before then. Great, that meant I had to spend another 4 nights here in Bon Temps. Oh well, at least I should be able to start looking for the part Fae that's living round here. God damn that Eric, he compleatly messed up all my plans.

I gave the womand behind the bar the phone back. I sat down at the bar, and suddenly realised I was bored. I started twiddling my thumbs, and suddenly realised Eric was standing behind me.

' How long have you been standing there ? ' I asked, rather pissed that he hadn't let me know he was there.

' Nevermind that. Come with me, we have things to discuss. '

I got up, and headed towards his office, and the whole time, he had his hand on my back, not pushing me, but preventing me from doing anything other than going to his office.

I sat on the couch in his desk, and he shut the door. He turned around slowly to face me. ' How did you see my past ? ' He came over to me, very slowly, watching me.

' It's a power I have. I've had it since I was born. " He didn't need to know the whole truth.

' And you can run as fast as vampires. ' I nodded. He fell silent for a moment, lost in hi thoughts. ' When exacly were you born ? '

' What ? Why are you asking that ? '

' That scar you have on your arm, the one you've so brilliantly covered up and made impossible to see tonight. It's old. Very old. '

I was lost for words. How did he know that ? ' It happened when I was young. I was in a car accident... ' I looked to the floor. How was I going to get out of this ?

' You're lying. '

I didn't dare move. Or say anything. I just stared at the floor, tears welling up in my eyes. I wasn't getting out of this. No way.

He sat next to me, and starting smelling me again. ' You smell different to humans. You smell so inviting. ' I shivered. ' Give me one good reason not to drain you right now. '

I looked at him straight in the eyes. ' Because if you do you'll be killed. '

' By this vampire sherif friend of yours ? Yes, of course. I doubt he even exists. '

He pulled my hair back, and leaned in to bite me. I immediately ran to the door, but it was locked. Eric grabbed me, turned me round, and bit me. And it hurt like hell.

I screamed as loud as I could, and struggled to get free. But his whole body was pressing against mine, his hands pinning my arms against the wall as he drunk. He was in extasy, and my vision was blurring. And suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes and slowly my vision came back to normal. I was lying on the couch in Eric's desk, and he was behind his desk talking to Pam, who looked angry.

' Eric, you can't do this. What if they find out ? It's not worth the risk ! '

' Yes it is Pam. You don't understand. '

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. They both turned to look at me.

' Sigrid, we're going away for a few days, and you're coming with us. ' said Eric.


	5. Setting Off

_**Two in one day, I know, I'm proud ! I couldn't go to school today so I wrote instead ! I'm getting to the good stuff now :)**_

* * *

' And you're coming with us. ' And you're coming with us, you're coming with us, you're coming with us... No... Fucking... Way !

I couln't do anything. I just stared at him in horror. I felt a drop of something wet on my hand. I looked down - it was a tear. I hadn't realised I was crying.

' You better know what you're doing. ' said Pam, and then she left, slamming the door shut behind her.

Eric came to me, and pulled a chair so as to sit in front of me. I was still looking at the floor, unable to move because of the horror. Eric opened his mouth to speak, but I was suddenly overcome with rage. I stood up, and started shouting.

' Who the HELL do you think you are ? Just because you're gorgeous as hell doesn't mean you can go feeding off of anyone you choose ! You can't kidnap people, you can't take them away on holiday with you like you do a spare pair of jeans ! You can't do these sort of things anymore, things have changed since you were human, and like it or not, you have to obey today's laws ! You just... Just... AAAAAAARRRG ! '

I was storming around the room, really wanting to hit something. My neck was sore, and the wounds were throbbing. I rubbed my neck, which hurt. Fuck. I kicked the wall. That hurt as well. Eric was just sitting there, watching my display. Fucking bastard. Fucking vampire. FUCKING FUCK FUCK FUCKER !

I sat down on the floor, as far from Eric as possible. I brought my knees up to my face, and hid my face behind my long blood red hair. I breathed in deeply, trying to calm myself down.

' I'm gorgeous as hell, am I ? '

My jaw dropped. ' That's it ? That's all you have to say to me ? ' I couldn't believe it. This wasn't happening.

' Well it is rather flattering. Ever heard of Stockholm Syndrome ? I can't have you suffering from that now can I. ' He didn't sound as cocky as he usualy did. In fact he sounded... Sad. Nah, he couldn't be, not him. Not after drinking my blood.

' You fucking drunk my blood. ' I spat at him in discust.

' Yes. And you are quite the catch. I've never tasted anything like you. Your blood is... Perfect. And trust me, it was hard to stop. '

' Then why did you ? '

' You wouldn't understand. Our flight leaves in an hour, we need to leave now. ' He got up, and walked out. I followed him, confused. He didn't sound pushy, or mean, or anything bad. He actually sounded nice, as though he was doing me a favor telling me about the flight. I jogged to catch him up, as he was pulling his mobile out of his pocket.

' Where are we going ? ' I asked.

' Never mind that. If you need food, there's some behind the bar. Be quick, you have 10 minutes. ' He said, distracted. He started speaking to someone on his mobile.

I went over to the bar and found nothing but a few apples, cheese, and bread. Oh well, I'd have to make do. I was still feeling a bit faint due to Eric feeding off of me. I started eating, and got myself a glass of water. I noticed Pam was nowhere to be seen, there was only Eric, the blond barmaid from earlier, and me. I looked at the barmaid. ' What's your name anyway ? '

' Oh my name's Ginger. It's not all bad working here, in fact it's quite good. It's the best diet possible, working around vampires makes you forget to eat ya know. And they ain't mean to me, I look after things during the day for 'em. '

Yeah. Whatever. I didn't answer, just kept eating, smiling at her to let her know I wasn't ignoring her. Eric disapeared into his office for a few minutes, then reappeared. ' Have you finished yet or can we go ? ' He was so impatient !

' I need clothes, I can't get on a plane without taking anything with me ! ' I suddenly realised that everything I had taken with me from back home in Germany, was at the hotel in Bon Temps.

' I'll buy you more stuff when we get there. And I'll get someone to bring you your stuff back. Now let's go. ' He walked off. I swallowed the last few drops of water and ran off after him. Why was I doing this ? I could escape, and run out of the front door, and loose him. But instead I was obeying him, and I got into his car with him. And I had no idea why I was doing it.

The whole time it took us to get to the airport, Eric didn't say a word. And I was trying to understand myself. Why was I not trying to run away from this guy ? I hadn't any of his blood... Had I ? Maybe while I was out... No, my mouth wouldn't be clean otherwise. So then why did I choose to stay with him ? Curiosity ? Or was it pure masochism ? Whaterver it was, it felt right. Like I had to follow him, as if he was going to lead me to something wonderful. But I mean what the hell ? He was kidnapping me, drinking my blood... And whose to say he won't rape me as well ? I mean he might as well, he's violated everything else.

We got to the airport, and Eric parked his car. ' You're travelling by coffin, like I am. ' He said, plainly.

' What ? Why ? ' That was just plain madness.

' Two reasons. One, this way I can make sure you don't run off. Two, it's easier for me to organise things if you're in a box. '

' But I can't - ' I tried to argue, but he cut me off.

' Have this. ' He said, handing me a pill. ' It'll knock you out for 12 hours. That way you can rest for the day, make good use of the time you'll be locked up. ' He got out the car, without waiting for me. I got out, with the pill still in hand.

' When do I swallow it ? Now ? ' I mean, I don't want to fall over in the car park.

' Yes yes now. Come on. '

He sped off to the ariport, and I ran after him. Once inside, he told me to sit down while he dealt with things. There were 5 other vampires standing around, waiting for the plane. They all seemed rather boring to me, most of them businessmen. I was bored, so I started counting the floor tiles. After I got to about 30, things started to go blurry. The pill was taking effect. Well, at least I wouldn't have to be bored anymore. I looked over to find Eric, and he was coming over to me, holding a coffing in each hand. He set them down, and I fell over. He caught me, and sat down next to me, holding my head in his lap while I fell deeper into the darkness, until everything went dark and I was out cold.


	6. Reunion

_**I made an extra effort on the spelling this time, hopefuly everything's ok ! Thank you so much for all your reviews and fav's ! **_

* * *

' Eric, you shouldn't have come. '

I opened my eyes. I was lying in an open coffin, staring at the ceiling. Where was I ?

' I had to. This is insanity. ' Eric sounded desperate. I got up, falling over as I did so, and looked round to see who Eric was talking to.

' Godric ? ' I couldn't believe my eyes. I tried to run over to him, but fell to the floor before getting there. I might have woken up, but that pill Eric gave me still hadn't worn off completely. Godric came over to me, and picked me up.

' Sigrid, my dear friend. ' He sat me on a table. I looked around : the walls were cream colored, and one of the walls was just one big window looking out onto a garden. The table I was sitting on was made of glass, and had eight cream chairs around it. Behind me, a couch was placed in front of a huge fire place. Godric wrapped his arms around me, and held me close to him. ' What happened to you ? '

' Wait, you two know each other ? ' asked Eric. He was shocked.

' I've known Sigrid since before I turned you. She is my dearest friend. ' Godric caressed my face, and I leaned my head on his chest, so glad to be safe from Eric, to be finally reunited with Godric. ' Eric, how could you be so cruel to her ? ' He was disappointed.

' She's different. Her blood is exquisite, and she has powers, I thought - '

' She is different because she is Fae, Eric. ' said Godric, matter-of-factly. There was a moment's silence before Eric finally answered.

' But the Fae were wiped out of existence ! '

' Which is why it is our duty to protect her. She is one of a kind, you will never lay eyes on anyone like her. We owe her our respect. ' Godric was calm, but stern.

I looked up to Godric. ' Just leave it, it doesn't matter anymore, I'm safe now. ' I just wanted him to take me away somewhere. I was so tired !

' It does matter. I should never have left you. Can you ever forgive me ? ' Godric took my face in his hands, and looked straight in my eyes.

' Don't be stupid ' I said, pushing his hands away, wanting to pull him into a hug. ' There's nothing to forgive, you didn't do anything wrong. You saved me, Eric's the one that hurt me. '

Godric wouldn't hug me. He looked at his feet, and whispered ' But I made Eric. '

That took a while to sink in. He never told me he had made a vampire. Why would he hide something like that from me ? I thought he trusted me, I thought he told me everything. The silence didn't last for long before Eric interrupted.

' What the hell is going on here ? ' He stormed over to us. ' I demand an explanation. '

I didn't take my eyes off the floor, so Godric spoke for me.

' I met Sigrid in 825. She had just been banished from the Fae Kingdom, never to return. I was the first vampire she met, and at first, we tried to kill each other. But after hours of battle, neither of us had the lead, so we teamed up. And for eighty years we travelled together, and we grew closer to each other. We have never once shared blood, but the bond we have is unbreakable. We have always met up every few decades, as two friends do. '

Eric just stood there for a moment, looking from Godric, to me. And then he walked off, swearing to himself.

I looked up at Godric, who seemed ashamed.

' Is he the reason why you first left me, in 905 ? ' I was trying to piece things together, trying to understand. Godric nodded. We fell silent again for a few minutes, before he spoke again.

' Sigrid, there is something else you need to know about Eric. ' I looked at him, encouraging him to continue. ' You remember that Viking, the one who you regretted killing ? ' I nodded, terrified of what he was going to say next. ' Well... Eric is his brother. The one who attacked you, the one who haunted your dreams for years. '

No. No no no no no no ! No way ! I couldn't believe it. I stood up, suddenly finding my strength. ' Why Godric ? Why him ? Out of every Viking there was, why HIM ? ' I was mad, really mad.

' I chose him because of what he would bring you, and you will find that out in time. ' He wasn't proud of himself, but he stood his ground. I closed my eyes, trying to think. But it was no good, I felt my eyes welling up and I ran off, not wanting Godric to see me cry.

I ran down the corridor, and noticed a glass door on the left that lead outside. I went through, and fell apart. I tried to breathe, in and out, but it was no good, I was sobbing. I stepped out into the night air, down the two steps that lead to the grass, and left myself fall to the ground, and I layed there, slowly calming myself down. I started humming an ancient song, from around the time I first came into this world, but I was suddenly interrupted by Eric, who seemed to just materialise from the forest at the end of the garden.

' That song... It was very important to me when I was human. ' He said, walking over to me. I wasn't scared of him anymore, not after what happened with Godric, but I still wasn't happy around him. I sat up, and watched Eric sit down on the grass next to me. He played with the grass at his feet, looking rather nervous.

' Do you have something to say to me ? ' I asked, wiping the tears from my face.

' Yes. I... I apologize for the way I treated you. I realise now Godric is right, I should have protected you because of what you are. ' He still wouldn't look at me, as though he hated himself for saying such things.

I looked at him, and in that moment I saw another Eric. Not the macho, pervert, mean, self-centered bastard I knew. But a calm, kind, sorrowful Eric who needed someone to be there for him. I suddenly remembered the look on his face 1000 years before, when I killed his brother. I needed to apologize... But he didn't even realize it was me. I moved closer to him, and put my hand on his arm. He didn't move. In fact, I would have sworn I saw red tears welling up in his eyes. But it was all over a second later.

' Eric, Sigrid, I need to speak with you. ' called Godric from the door. ' It's urgent. '

Eric was up and gone within a second, and I was left sitting in the dark on my own, more lost and confused than ever.


	7. That Hurt !

_**Don't worry about the change in Eric, it will be explained later ! Thanks for reading :)**_

* * *

Eric was sitting on the couch next to Godric. In front of them were two other vampires, one male one female. The guy looked like a cowboy, he had the right hat and boots on, and he had a woman was rather short, was dressed in a white suit and had he long dark brown hair tied back. They both looked at me as I walked in and sat next to Eric.

' This is Stan and Isabel. ' Godric told me. Then, looking at them, he said ' And this is Sigrid. '

I smiled at them, rather intimidated by Stan. Godric continued. ' We need to adress the growing problem that is the Fellowship Of The Sun. They have been threatening our kind since we first wale out, but now reverend Newlin has started to form an army with sole purpose to destroy us. Does anyone have any ideas ? '

Stan responded immediately. ' Yeah, we just go in there and kill 'em all ! '

To which Isabel replied ' We can't do that, we'd start a war ! '

' But this IS war ! '

They argued between themselves for a few minutes, but I was confused. What was the Fellowship Of The Sun ? I looked over to Eric, who had his head in his hands, and then to Godric, who was watching the other two argue.

' Who is the Fellowship Of The Sun ? ' I asked, causing everyone to stare at me. ' I mean... I'm not from the US, and I don't watch TV... ' Godric came to my rescue.

' It is a church lead by reverend Newlin and his wife. They say vampires are Satan's spawn and that we should all be killed. They are the main reason out rights are not equal yet, but recently they have become more violent and need to be stopped before anyone gets hurt. '

I nodded, taking everything in. God, things were so complicated in this country ! At least in Europe, people - humans and vampires alike - were a lot more civil to each other. But I didn't understand why I was needed in this conversation. But before I could ask, Bill and Sookie walked in. As soon as she saw me, Sookie ran over to me and hugged me.

' Are you ok ? What are you doing here ? Eric, is this your fault ? ' She looked at him sternly.

' I'm fine, I'm fine, it's ok. Godric is my friend so don't worry. ' I reasured her. Having her all over me was the last thing I wanted. I moved over, closer to Eric, so she and Bill could sit down. ' What are YOU doing here ? '

' Well ' she said, ' I owe Eric a favor so he asked me to come to Dallas with him because I'll be useful, being a telepath. '

My eyes widened. ' You're a telepath ? ' Did that mean... She knew I was Fae ? Had she told Bill ?

' Yeah, but I can't read vampire's minds. Or yours, which is weird. ' Eric suddenly looked interested.

Stan and Isabel started arguing again, and this time Bill and Eric joined in as well. I didn't listen to them, they gave me a head ache. After a while Godric got up and joined in as well, and Stan was really taking it out on him. I hated it, I couldn't stand anyone being so mean to Godric ! So I got up, and tried to pull him away, but Stan pushed me away. I landed on the glass table, which shattered underneath me, and I knew I was covered in blood.

Shit, the only person here I trusted was Godric, and he couldn't hold off four hungry vampires. Could he ?

Isabel disappeared in lightning speed, Sookie was horrified, Bill's fangs came out, and Stan tried to get to me, but Godric stopped him.

I couldn't move, it hurt so much. I was crying, again, but I tried to ignore the pain. Bill and Eric were still a treat. I called out to Sookie ' Get Bill out of here ! '

She wouldn't go. ' But you need help ! ' Couldn't she ever do as she was told ? ' Just go ! I'll be fine. ' She grabbed Bill and pulled him away. He wasn't happy about it, but he went with her anyway. Godric was still fighting off Stan, and Eric came over to me. I was scared, he had already tasted my blood, he knew how nice it was. Last time he had stopped - this time I might not be so lucky.

' Eric go away ' I moaned at him. He ignored me, and picked me up. His fangs were out, but he was stopping himself from hurting me. He carried me away, down the hall and into the elevator. He stood there in silence, while I was sobbing. My back was a mess, and I had glass sticking out of my arms. Eric then took me to his room - or should I say suite.

There was a big white couch and a huge flat screen TV, and a door to the side. He took me through, and layed me on his bed. ' Why are you doing this ? ' I asked him, through my tears.

He didn't answer. He unbuttoned my shirt, and turned me over onto my stomach. ' This is going to hurt ' he said softly while taking my shirt off.

' What is ? Eric, what are you gonna - AAAAH ! ' I screamed as he pulled the first shard of glass out of my back.

' I'm sorry ' he said, pulling another piece out. The torture seemed to last forever as he pulled every last piece of glass out, and I screamed every time. He then went to get a towel, which he wrapped round me, and then he turned me round and held me in his arms, patting my hair. He bit his wrist, and handed it to me. ' Drink ' he said, ' you'll heal. ' But I didn't wan it. The pain was so bad I started screaming again, and suddenly Godric was there with us.

' Please Sigrid, drink his blood. ' he pleaded, ' You'll be in hospital for weeks otherwise. '

I gave in and drank Eric's blood. And WOW ! It was so good. I'd never had vampire's blood before, and Eric's was so warm and thick and made me feel at home. I calmed down and noticed Eric was moaning as much as I was.

The pain disappeared so I stopped drinking, not wanting to swallow too much of his blood. I knew we'd share a bond from then on, which I already hated. But Godric encouraged it, and I trusted him.

I looked up to Eric, and thanked him. He took my torn and bloody shirt and walked out the room. Godric sat down next to me. ' Are you ok ? ' he asked. I nodded. He knew I was still hurt about our earlier conversation.

He took my hand in his. ' Please give him a chance ' he said, ' I know he wronged and hurt you, but believe me, he's not all that bad. ' He was pleading with me.

Eric walked back in before I had a chance to answer, and Godric immediately got up. ' I'll see you two tomorrow. I need to go to bed. Goodnight ! ' And he left. Eric handed me a red silk nightgown, and set a black dress aside for the next day.

' You might need this, unless you prefer being naked ' he said, eyeing up my near naked body. I blushed, and put the nightgown on. ' Thank you ' I said, ' you saved me. '

He ignored me again. What was with that guy ? He started to undress. ' What the... ERIC ! ' I said, looking away.

He smirked. ' What's wrong ? Don't tell me you're afraid of a bit of nudity. ' He was laughing at me.

' Where am I sleeping ? ' I asked, ignoring his stupid comment.

' Here, with me. ' He said, as if it was obvious.

' No. No way ! ' I grabbed a pillow and the spare blanket at the end of the bed. ' I'll sleep on the couch. '

Eric was now only in his underwear. And boy, was he sexy. He had a god's body, and I just wanted to touch him, feel his skin, hold him and... No ! That was just the blood talking. He noticed me looking and smirked, again.

' Sure you don't wanna sleep with me ? I'll only fuck you twice if you're not in the mood. '

I gave him a look as if to say ' yeah very funny ' and I walked out into the next room. ' Goodnight, Mr Northman. '

' Goodnight, sweet Fae ! ' he called, teasing me.


	8. Distance

**_To answer your questions about Sigrid's scent, and recognising their own kind : Yes that is so, but ! Remember Sigrid had been banished from the Fae Kingdom, and you don't know why yet. She didn't just get banished, she also had a few powers taken away from her. All will be explained in time, trust me ! _**

**_And about Godric, he will find love. I promise ! Just give me time, I need to introduce the character, which will take a bit of time. _**

**_Hope you enjoy :)_**

* * *

When I woke up, it was still light outside, so I knew Eric would still be asleep. I crept into his room to get the clothes he had got me, and tip-toed past him into the bathroom. I got in the shower, and soaked in the warmth of the water, forgetting everything that had happened in the last few days. Suddenly, Eric was behind me, holding me against his naked body. His hands were running down my arms, up my legs and...

EW ! That was disgusting ! Fucking vampire blood. I shivered, really freaked out and disgusted by my own imagination. I quickly got out the shower and put on the dress Eric bought for me. Though he must have bought it for himself rather than for me - it was black, and really short, corseted round the waist, and had short poofy sleeves. ' Pervert ' I mumbled to myself as I brushed my hair. My fringe was too long, it fell into my eyes, and my bright red hair dye needed doing again. But nevermind.

When I came out the bathroom, Eric was still asleep. I noticed my black jeans and, after a quick inspection noticing they were fine, I put them on under the dress. At least I didn't look like a slut anymore. I left the suite, and got into the elevator. I nearly died as the doors opened, revealing Sookie who suddenly exclaimed ' Sigrid ! ' I smiled as I got in.

' Are you ok ? What happened ? ' She asked. Was it me or did she say that every time we met ?

' Eric took me away, and he saved me. ' I said flatly.

' You mean he forced you to drink his blood ? '

' No ! Godric told me to, and I trust him with my life. ' She rolled her eyes. Gee, no pleasing her. The doors opened and we stepped out.

' I'm going for breakfast, wanna join me ? ' she asked, suddenly seeming happier.

At the mention of food, my stomach grumbled. Shit, I hadn't eaten in like... Forty-eight hours ! Sookie smiled as she noticed, and lead me to the restaurant where we found Isabel talking to a human man.

' Sigrid, I'm sorry about last night. I had to run off, your blood smells exceptionally good. I hope you are alright now. ' she said, smiling to Sookie as she went past.

' I understand. I'm fine now, no point in dwelling over it ! ' I said, smiling.

I joined Sookie at her table, and ordered. ' So, since when have you known Godric ? ' she asked.

' For... A long time. Since I was only a little girl. ' She had to ask a tricky one !

' He seems really nice, nothing like Eric ' she said his name with disgust. I smiled. I wasn't the only one his " charms " affected.

Our meals arrived, and my god, it felt so good to eat ! I promised myself never to go that long without eating again. Never ever ever ! I watched her eat, her blond hair tied back. Something was different about her.

' How long have you been a telepath ? ' I asked her.

' Since I can remember. I only ever tell my family and close friends, people think I'm a freak, they always have. ' She said, looking sad at the end.

' Do you have any other powers ? ' She was more than just a telepath. What was she ?

' Not that I know of. Isn't that enough ? ' She said, laughing. I smiled. Maybe it was just me.

I regretted being banished from the Fae Kingdom, if they hadn't taken away some of my powers, I might just be able to guess what she was.

We finished off, and Sookie headed back to her room to find Bill. I was looking around, feeling rather lost, when Eric appeared.

' Pity you put those jeans on. ' he said, eyeing me up. I didn't bother answering, I just grimaced at him. ' Have you seen Godric ? ' he asked, his voice changing.

' No, I thought he was in his room. '

' I've just checked, he isn't there. ' We stared at each other, both of us looking worried.

' You mean I've just found him, after 30 years without seeing him, and he's DISAPPEARED ? ' I was nearly shouting at him.

' There's a bigger picture than that, fairy. He might have been kidnapped. '

' One, don't call me that, no one can know. And second... By whom ? And... How ? ' I was scared. Not Godric ! Anyone but him... I mean, they could have taken Eric instead !

' I'm betting on the Fellowship Of The Sun. And how, I don't know. That is precisely why I'm concerned. If they can take a 2000 year old vampire, then none of us are safe. '

He was right. How the hell had they managed that ? If it was them that is. I asked Eric what room Godric was staying in, and I went up there.

It was the same as Eric and mine's. White and cream, everywhere. I walked into his bedroom, and the bed was made. There was no sign of disturbance at all, as if Godric had got up, and left on his own accord. Maybe this wasn't where he had been kidnapped. Maybe he hadn't been kidnapped at all. I was about to leave when I noticed a note, folded up and left on his bedside table. I picked it up, and started reading. It was written in ancient Greek, a language he had taught me so we could communicate without anyone understanding us.

_My dear Sigrid,_

_I beg of you to forgive me. After last night's failed discussion about the Fellowship Of The Sun, I figured the only way for me to end this would be to give myself to them. Please don't be afraid, remember how old I am. I will try and teach them that violence is not the answer. It seems to me that this is the only way to solve everything._

_Please don't be angry, and do not worry about me._

_Remember, I love you._

_Godric._

_PS : please look after Eric. He will not react kindly to this letter. I'm asking you, as your closest friend, to make sure he does not do anything rash._

SHIT !

I couldn't think. Couldn't react. Tears fell from my eyes without me even noticing. I sat down on his bed, still holding the letter.

Eric came in and grabbed the letter, having noticed my tears. He read it quickly, and cried out in anger. Oh, so I wasn't the only one Godric had taught ancient Greek to. But... That didn't matter. Eric was fuming, pacing up and down with daggers in his eyes. He was mumbling to himself, but I couldn't understand what he was saying.

I was still crying, but I got up and took hold of Eric's arm. He stopped and looked at me. He also had tears in his eyes.

The almighty Eric was crying.


	9. Plans

_**I'm trying to get to where I wanna go, but it's rather hard. I don't want to mess around too much with what happens in the series, so that I can respect the characters as much as possible. I'm sorry if I seem rather mean towards Sookie sometimes, it's just that I find her rather annoying sometimes ^^" And hey, she's always the good girl, someone needs to think something different about her ! ( Yes that's my excuse ! )**_

_**So here's the next chapter. Keep reviews coming ! It helps alot :)**_

* * *

' Eric... ' I said calmly. His tears hit me like a punch in the face, I had no idea why.

He pushed me away, whipping his tears. ' This is all your fault. ' he said, storming into the main room of Godric's suite.

' WHAT ? ' I couldn't believe it ! He turned round to face me, pointing at me like anyone who is accusing you would.

' If you hadn't been so stupid as to go and get yourself thrown onto that table then we'd have been able to figure something out ! But no, you stupid little girl had to go and fuck everything up ! ' He shouted at me, more tears streaming down his face.

' LITTLE GIRL ? ' I screamed. I laughed, then continued shouting at him. ' I'm older than you are so shut up. And I'm sorry but I care about him. If you hadn't noticed, that Stan guy was giving him hell. I don't know about you but I couldn't let that happen. ' I was fuming.

' Oh what so a 2000 year old vampire needs a feeble little fairy bitch to look after him does he ? '

' No ! But what he DOES need is someone to care for him, and that someone is most obviously not you ! ' I barely finished speaking and I was pressed against the wall. Eric's fangs were out and he had murder in his eyes.

' You will NEVER question my loyalty to Godric again. ' He said, warning me.

' I never did. Now I do beg your pardon, next time I cut myself, I'll try not to bleed. '

He didn't answer. He let me go and stormed out the room. Bastard. What in the world did Godric see in him ?

It took me a moment to calm myself down. I dried my tears and tried to focus. I needed to get Godric back. Eric had probably gone to get Sookie, Bill, Isabel and Stan, and I had to be there as well. Never mind the fact that I hated Eric's guts or that Stan would still want to eat me. I didn't care. I HAD to get Godric, no matter what. I looked in the mirror hanging on the wall, and cleaned up my makeup. I then headed downstairs to where, as I expected, everyone around the fire holding a meeting.

Stan still had his wonderful plan, but as Isabel pointed out, it was more of a movie than a plan. Eric was loosing his temper, telling them they were idiots and not worthy of Godric. I might have hated him, but he was right about that. For the next quarter of an hour or so Stan and Isabel were arguing, and Eric was getting more and more angry. Bill suddenly said they had a traitor in their nest and Sookie confirmed it by saying she was nearly kidnapped when they arrived at the airport.

' Look it y'all argue anymore I'm either gonna fall asleep or start screaming, so this is what we're gonna do. ' said Sookie. ' I'll infiltrate the Fellowship Of The Sun. '

Bill looked at her, frowning. ' Absolutely not ! ' But Eric told him to let her speak.

' Since Bill glamored the kidnapper no one knows who I am. I'll pretend I wanna join the church and check out all their thoughts. ' she explained. Everything always seemed so simple to her. I envied her for that.

Stan walked out saying it was a waste of time, saying he wanted no part of this. Isabel agreed with Sookie, and Eric said the decision was made.

' What, and I have no say in this ? ' I asked. They all turned round and looked at me, noticing me for the first time.

' We'll talk later. ' Eric said to me, hatred filling his eyes. Fine, I thought, I'll just sit here and shut up like the fangbanger you wish I was.

' A few words. ' Bill said to Eric. Wow, Bill was really overprotective of Sookie. They walked off together, leaving Isabel, Sookie and me to ourselves. Isabel asked Sookie about her relationship with Bill, and then spoke about her similar relationship with Hugo, her boyfriend. I felt left out. They asked me about how things were between Godric and me but there wasn't much to tell. I left them to themselves, though they did try to keep me with them. They were sweet, I liked them. Isabel seemed very... Human, for a vampire. Which is why I liked her.

I remembered I had no spare clothes, so I went to the hotel shop and bought enough to see me through a week, putting everything on Eric's tab. Hey, he said he'd buy me some more clothes before we left Bon Temps !

I then decided to go back to my suite. Well, Eric's suite as it were. I put the clothes away in one of the draws in Eric's room, and sat down on the couch I had slept on. I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, but there was nothing on, so I turned it off. I went to get a glass of water from the bathroom, and when I came out, Eric was sitting on his bed waiting for me. I froze, and waited for him to speak. After a few seconds he patted the bed next to him, silently telling me to sit next to him.

' I realize you were only trying to protect Godric. ' he said slowly, carefully choosing his words. ' But he didn't need your help. '

' But - ' I tried to protest, but he silenced me with a gesture of the hand.

' I know that you... Care... About Godric. But you must understand, you cannot help this time. Sookie is going with Isabel's human. They will infiltrate the Fellowship Of The Sun at dawn and find out about Godric. ' He seemed helpless. He didn't like the situation anymore than I did. Having his blood in my system made me want to hug him, and tell him that we'll get through this. Hell, it even made me want to kiss him. But... EWW !

Eric obviously noticed my inner argument and smirked. ' Are you gonna yield to me yet ? '

Oh well, he was back to his usual self. I forced a smile, and got up to leave but Eric shot to the door an blocked my way, turning the key as he did so.

' You're not going anywhere. ' he said. I stared at him, confused out of my mind. I tried grabbing the key from his hand but he put it in his underwear, smirking. ' If you want it, come and get it. '

Oh god, this is going to be a long night.


	10. First Taste

_**I know not much happens in this chapter, but I needed it to focus on Eric and Sigrid's relashionship. Now don't worry, Eric's not out of character, I just haven't explained things yet. Hope you still like it ! Let me know if you have any suggestions, everything's welcome !**_

* * *

He was standing there, smirking, waiting for me to do something. So I thought to myself, what would really piss him off ? I grabbed a book I noticed on one of the shelves next to his bed, and sat down, started reading. Eric's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened as he watched me sit there happily. I only pretended to read, I was far to proud of myself to actually focus. I guess I won that one !

' If you change your mind, I'll be in the shower. ' He said, taking his shirt off.

Shit, I was at it again. I was staring at his naked chest, wishing I had my hands on him. No no no no NO ! Book... Must... READ ! He laughed, and shut the door to the bathroom. Now was my time to act. I tried opening the door, pulling it up off the ground, moving it around trying to find a position it would still open in, but no use. I knew how to open doors without the key, but I needed a pick... Something long and thin. I looked around the room, trying to find something. Then it hit me, my bra ! If I could get the bone out, that should work perfectly !

I took my shirt off, then my bra, and started fiddling with it. Shit, this was NOT the time for Eric to come out. I hurried, and got it out. I put it in the key hole, fiddled and... VOILA ! Open. I grabbed my clothes and got out, silently closing the door behind me. I got dressed again, sat on the couch, and sighed.

I was worried about Godric... Maybe Eric was right, it was my fault. I had to do something to get him back, I mean I couldn't let poor Sookie do it, she barely even knew him ! Maybe I could take her place. Maybe I could go with her and Hugo. Or... Oh who was I kidding, I couldn't help. I never could. I was just a useless fairy, not capable of anything, not even able to make her parents proud. I hadn't seen them since I was banished, but I still missed them. They were probably dead though, fairies had been whipped out by vampires.

As I was sitting there, wallowing in self pity, the door suddenly opened and Eric came out.

' You're good. ' he said. ' I'm lucky to have Pam, if it weren't for her, I'd have never had the pleasure of toying with you. ' He sat down next to me. ' I will have you, all of you. I already have your blood, and I already feel your emotions. ' he whispered, trying to sound sexy.

But it just scared me. ' How can you feel my emotions ? ' I asked, backing away from him.

He looked at me as though I was stupid. ' I've had your blood, remember ? '

Yeah, how could I forget... My neck still hurt, though the wounds had healed completely. We sat there in silence for a while, until Eric spoke again.

' Why are you feeling so sad and lonely ? ' he asked, intrigued.

' I'm not ' I lied, suddenly very interested in playing with my hands. He gave me one of his looks, letting me know he knew I has lying. ' Fine ' I said, ' Godric's all I've got and I can't look after him. '

Eric was watching me intently. I felt a wave of guilt overwhelm me, but I didn't know why. Was that me feeling Eric's emotions ?

' Are you feeling... Guilty ? ' I asked him, carefully. The guilt was then replaced with embarrassment, and though he didn't answer, it confirmed my theory. ' But why ? ' I asked him.

' That is none of your concern, fairy. ' He got up, and walked to his bedroom.

' I have a name ! ' I shouted after him, but he just shut the door, ignoring me. The silence was deafening, and I felt lonelier than ever. I decided to look for Sookie, I could ask her if I could help her finding Godric. I went down to the main room, but she wasn't there. She wasn't outside or in the restaurant either, so I gathered she was in her room with Bill. Lucky thing... I wished I had someone that loved me like that.

I decided to take a walk outside, looking at the stars in the night sky. I missed all the camp fires we used to have, I missed the long talks Godric and I had after battle. I missed the way he brushed my hair as I spoke with my generals. And when that era of my life ended, we travelled for years, going through France, Spain and Greece, then going as far as India and China.

Suddenly I was overcome with so much anger I could barely see. But it wasn't coming from me... So why - Eric ! I ran back to our suite, and found him destroying everything. The TV was shattered on the floor, the paintings had been torn and thrown into the fire, the couch had been knocked over, and Eric was about the throw the huge mirror onto the opposite wall. I ran to him, and grabbed it from him. He froze, watching me as I placed it back on the wall. I turned and looked at him as he held back tears.

' Why ? ' I murmured. I felt a burning inside of me, getting stronger as I walked over to him. What was he feeling ? He turned into a helpless mass of a vampire as I took his hand and led him to his room. He had pieces of TV stuck in his skin, keeping himself from heeling. In that moment, all hatred I had towards him disappeared as I realized the cocky, big headed, mean person he made himself out to be was just a disguise. I was going to hate myself for doing it, but I unbuttoned his shirt, and took it off. I picked out all the bits of TV, and as I got the last bit out, he grabbed my hand, stopping me from pulling away from him. I looked up at his face, and realized he was crying. He pulled me closer to him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him the biggest hug I could. He froze, not expecting it, and I felt his muscles tense at the friendliness of my action.

' Relax ' I whispered, ' you don't have to pretend around me. '

In response, he pulled me closer yet again, making me straddle him. That made me rather nervous, but I felt him calm down. He didn't wrap his arms round me though, instead he rested his hands on my hips. I pulled away as his hands went up my body, giving him a warning look.

' Sigrid... ' He said, unable to look me in the eye. ' I don't understand you. '

Wait... Did he just call me by my name ? ' What do you mean, you don't understand me ? ' I asked. I tried to get off him, so I could sit next to him but he stopped me. He wanted to keep me on him.

' What you do to me. ' he said, unsure of himself. He then looked up at me. He was scared, I could feel it. And that made me scared.

' Don't be scared ' he whispered, as one of his hands caressed my cheek. I stopped breathing, and I couldn't move as we were locked in each other's gaze. And then his lips were on mine, sending fire threw my body. Man did he know how to kiss ! I didn't think about pushing him away, not for a second. My hands found his naked chest, as I had wanted to do since I had his blood. Or maybe before then...

He deepened the kiss as our tongues battled for control, his hands on my hips, in my hair, holding my face... I pulled away after a few minutes, breathless.

' Eric ' I tried to say, as he claimed my lips again. ' Please ' I pushed him away, though I didn't get up. ' What's going on ? '


	11. Forget And Regret

_**Sorry for the lack of updates the last few days, I was really busy with school. I should be back to normal now though ! I hope you like this chapter, it's the first time I've written a sex scene so I hope it's okay.**_

* * *

' What's going on ? ' I asked him, as he looked into my eyes. ' Why are you kissing me ? '

' Because you like it. ' He said, being cocky.

I got up and folded my arms, trying to make out I was being serious. In actual fact I wanted to jump on him and take his trousers off. He got up, and put my arms around his waist, my resistance not being very strong-willed.

' I told you, I don't understand what you're doing to me. ' He said intensely, staring so hard into my eyes it felt like he was looking into my soul.

' But what am I doing to you ? ' I asked, confused. I always seemed to be confused when Eric was around.

' You... ' He looked away. ' You make me... feel things... I didn't think that was possible anymore. ' Wait a minute, he was embarrassed ! He would have blushed if he could. He turned his back to me, walking over to the shelves on the wall. ' I think... I care for you. '

Ok. Now that, I didn't expect ! I didn't know what to say to that. I mean... I cared for him for some unknown, insane reason. Hell, I think it might have been more than just caring ! I just stood there, unable to react, waiting for him to say something else. But he didn't.

He look at me, giving me one last chance, then walked out of the suite. I heard him get into the elevator and I was left standing there like an idiot. And I still wanted to get him naked. God, I really needed to think straight !

I realized how lonely I felt as soon as he left. And how that feeling just floated away when he was there. Was that why Godric had chosen him ? He said Eric would bring me something... Maybe this was what he meant.

I went to find him. I had to tell him that I cared for him also, and apologize for not answering him earlier. I was nearly running as I thought about holding him close again, feeling him warm up as our lips touched and... He wasn't there. I found Isabel by the fire, and she told me Eric had left and would be back at dawn. I was crushed.

So I went to the restaurant and ate, all on my own. Then I went back to my room, with tears in my eyes. I've fucked everything up , I thought as I left myself fall onto the couch. There were two hours left until sunrise. I wondered around the suite, bored. I sat on Eric's bed. Did his pillow smell like him ? I picked it up, and took in the scent. Yes, it did. He smelt heavenly. I let myself lie down, and realized how tired I was. I didn't want to leave Eric's bed, so once I had changed into my night gown, I got under the covers and... Fell asleep.

I woke up feeling hands around my waist, then a body pressed against mine. I rolled over and when I opened my eyes, I found Eric looking back at me.

' Now this, I didn't expect. ' he smiled. He didn't smirk, it was an actual, true, genuine happy smile ! I lifted my head up and gave him a peck on the lips, and he tightened his grip around my waist.

I was about to rest my head on his naked chest when he lifted my chin up with his hand.

' Fairy ' he said, ' you better keep your mouth shut around everyone, they are not to know about this. ' He then kissed me, so fiercely, so passionately, that my whole body came alive. His hand slipped down my waist, onto my thigh, as I put my leg over his. I noticed he was only wearing his underwear, which sent fire through me. He rolled me onto my back and came on top of me, and I wrapped my legs around him. He lifted my night dress up to my waist, still kissing me with increasing passion.

' I told you you'd yield to me. ' he said, between kisses.

' I'm not. ' I answered with an evil grin, as he looked at me questioningly. ' I'm tired. I'm letting you have a bit of fun, but we'll both be going to sleep soon. You'll get the bleeds. '

He laughed, and slipped one of his hands between my legs, rubbing me and making me moan.

' I don't think so ' he said, claiming my lips again. ' I won't be the only one doing the bleeding, if you get my drift. '

Oh, fuck it, I thought, it's too late to say no now, I want him too much. So I slipped my hand into his underwear, making him moan. He then sat up, ripping my night dress from me. He looked at me hungrily, and god, I wanted him as much as he wanted me. Everything else just disappeared, it was just me and him. I pulled his underwear off, and he layed me back down. He crawled up me, kissing my stomach, my chest, my neck, then my lips as he entered me. Hell, I hadn't felt anything like that since... Wait, I had never felt anything like it ! I had slept with other men before, but it had never, ever, felt that good. He was slow at first, making me moan at each thrust, then sped up, faster and faster until we both neared climax. He was nibbling my neck, asking permission to bite me. I managed to moan a yes, and as his fangs penetrated my skin, every muscle in my body exploded in pleasure, and I dug my nails into his back.

He slowed down, licking the last drops of blood from my neck. I took his head in my hands, and pulled his lips to mine. He wrapped his arms around my neck, giving me the most intimate hug I had ever had. He then rolled over onto his back, next to me. I took his hand, and he turned his head to look at me. I smiled, and he smiled back.

' You'll be my biggest secret, little fairy. ' He said, softly.

I kissed him, then rested my head on his chest. ' Goodnight. ' I whispered, as tiredness took over me. I didn't hear him as he whispered back to me, I fell asleep far too quickly.

* * *

I was in a burning fire, compleatly trapped by the flames. I turned round, and found Godric. As I took as step closer to him, he took a step back. I tried again, and every time, he stepped back. I ran to him, and he fell into the fire. I screamed and tried running in the fire to follow him, but he had disappeared, and someone stopped me from being claimed by the flames. I turned round, and came face to face with Eric. He had evil in his eyes, as he held the necklace I had given Godric hundreds of years before. He crushed it in his hands, and laughed as I fell to the floor in tears.

* * *

I woke up in a sweat. Tears were running down my face as I turned and saw Eric sound asleep. He looked so... Dead. Sweet, but dead. Creepy...

I went to the bathroom and washed my face, and I paused at my reflection in the mirror. I had huge purple bags under my eyes, clashing against the blood red color of my hair. My skin was even paler than normal and I looked a mess. A new wave of tears overtook me as I remembered where Godric was. And how I wasn't going anything to save him.

Instead of saving my best friend, my family, that I had known for a thousand years, I spend my time sleeping with some guy I'd met barely a week before, in an extremely bad situation. What the hell was I thinking ? I'd never forgive myself. Never

I got dressed, and ran out of the room. Out of the hotel, and just kept running towards the sun.


	12. Escape

_**I made this one extra long, and tried to show a bit of the warrior inside of Sigrid. Hope you like it ! **_

* * *

I ran and I ran, until I couldn't feel my feet anymore. I didn't take any notice of my surroundings, in fact, I was unable to say if I'd ran through a city or a forest, let alone anything else. All I knew was that when I stopped, I noticed a sign post, pointing right. ' Fellowship Of The Sun '. I didn't believe in coincidence.

I took my shoes off - a stupid, ugly pair of heels Eric thought would suit me. Yeah, right. I preferred combat boots. I walked up to the church, wondering what the hell I could say. It was late afternoon, so Sookie should be back at the hotel already. That meant Godric was still in there, there was no way of getting him out of there under the sun. I walked up to the big entrance, looking up at the high, modern looking church. It was... Horrible ! I usually liked churches, the way they were so old, and cold... They had always creeped me out, with the crucifixes and the statues, and the dark, cold stone. But this place ? It wasn't a church. It was made out of wood, and had so much sun in it... Maybe that was all churches in America, I was so used to the really old ones back in Europe.

I was barely inside, looking around, when I head a woman come over to me. ' Well hey there ! My name's Sarah Newlin, how may I help you ? ' I turned round and looked at the blond hair, fake smile, fake happy voice, and restrained myself from giving her a look of disgust. I quickly smiled back at her. ' Hi ! This church is... Breathtaking ! ' I had to stall. I had to find some excuse of my being here.

' Yes it is, you should have come a few hours ago, when the sun's at it's highest, the light is even more astonishing. ' She was smiling, waiting for me to tell her what I wanted. ' Is something wrong ? ' She asked.

' I... No, I'm... I'm fine. ' I muttered. ' I was just... Running away from something, I thought I'd stop here for... Some peace. ' It was partly truthful, so that made it believable.

She just nodded in response, as a man walked in. I recognized him from the TV as her husband, reverend Steve Newlin. So he was the one that captured my Godric. I was fuming as he smiled at me, whilst putting his arm around his wife.

' Are you joining us in the lock in tonight ? ' he asked, with the same fake smile his wife had.

Lock in... Perfect ! I could be in the church at night, and get to Godric easily ! I suddenly grinned at them, and nodded.

' Would you mind if I pray for a little while ? ' I asked. They nodded, and I walked up to the front row of benches, wanting to get away from them. I sat down, pretending to pray. Instead, I was eyeing the place up, trying to figure out where Godric was. I noticed a door that obviously lead to the cellar. He must be down there, I thought. I'd make my move as soon as everyone was in the church for lock in, and it was dark enough for Godric to go outside.

Time went past and more and more people came in, and I kept quiet, trying not to be noticed. I hid my shoes under a seat, not wanting to have to carry them around all night whilst saving - or at least trying to save Godric.

A few men came in to clear the church of all the benches, to leave room for all the sleeping bags which were soon lined up. People were talking, laughing, and a few babies were crying. I kept my eyes on that one door. Once the sun was setting, and the sky was red, the reverend and his wife stood in front of everyone.

' Welcome to tonight's lock in ! I'm glad you could all make it, for tonight will be a special night for us all ! We also have a special surprise for y'all in the morning ! ' he went on, talking about god and stuff. I didn't listen, I hated that crap. I quietly walked over to the door, and stood in front of it. Good, no one was looking in my direction. There were a few armed guys at the doors but they were looking outside. I took a deep breath, hoping the door would be unlocked as I pulled on the handle.

The door opened, and I quickly went inside, quietly shutting the door before anyone noticed. I breathed a sigh of relief, then took in my surroundings. Just a staircase, long and narrow. I walked down, and heard people talking. A man and a woman. I got to the bottom, and found what looked like a cage, with the two people in it. My eyes widened and I recognized Sookie.

' SOOKIE ! ' I ran to her. ' What the hell are you doing down here ? '

' Sigrid ! I'm so glad to see you. They found out who we were, I don't know how. They led us on, and now we're trapped down here. Get us out ! ' She was panicking, though obviously a lot less than Hugo, who was curled up in a corner covered in sweat.

I tried pushing and pulling on the door, with all my strength, but it didn't budge. I picked up a metal chair in the corner of the room and tried smashing it against the door. That seemed to work, the door weakened. A few more hits and it should -

' SIGRID MOVE ! ' shouted Sookie, but it was too late, some guy got hold of me. I struggled, and kicked him between the legs. He backed away, holding his private area in pain. He was old, and had white hair and a big hoodie on. I threw the chair away, and when the guy came back at me, I ducked, and grabbed his arm, pulling it behind his back. He was unable to move as I grabbed his other hand. I pushed him onto his knees.

' Give the the key ! ' I demanded. He just snickered. ' THE KEY ! ' I shouted again. Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and the reverend appeared, pointing a gun at me.

' Another one ? Wow, those vampire sure know how to hypnotize stupid little girls. ' He said, angering me. ' Let Gabe go, or I shoot. '

I didn't want to take any chances, so I let him go. He immediately grabbed me the way I had him, unlocked the door, and pushed me in. ' Fucking fangbanger. ' he spat, before they both walked away. That hurt. Because I knew I was a fangbanger. Tears welled in my eyes, but I ignored then and turned to Sookie.

' The door's weaker now. Is there anything I could use to - ' But Hugo interrupted me. He banged on the door screaming for them to let him go.

' Hugo ! This is not helping ! Look, just... Sit down ! ' she said, grabbing his arm. She froze, gasping. ' You... You're the traitor. '

Hugo sat down, and I stood there, fuming. He's the one that betrayed Godric. MY Godric ! I started walking over to him, about to punch the life out of him, but Sookie stopped me.

' At least let him explain. ' she said softly. ' Please. ' I crossed my arms, and Sookie sat in front of Hugo.

' I used to be just like you ' Hugo said to Sookie, ' thought I was a real emancipated thinker, especially when Isabel took me to bed. ' He was fidgeting, but Sookie and I were listening. ' The sex was... Amazing. And the best I ever - Well, you know. ' He pointed to Sookie. ' It's addictive isn't it, to be desired by something that powerful ' You're telling me, I thought.

' I'm no addict ' retorted Sookie.

' No I guess you wouldn't know how your life changes to suit them. You start missing work, can't get up in the morning, can't stand to leave them until after dark... Before you know it you're someone you wouldn't normally recognize. '

' So you went to the fellowship because you can't control yourself ? ' I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

' I begged her to turn me, it's the only way we could be together, as equals. But you see, they don't want us to be equals. No, she's just been using me. ' He looked at Sookie : ' Same way that Bill's been using you. '

' You don't know Bill ! ' Said Sookie

' I know he and his friends have been having you do their dirty work ! I mean a telepath has got to be a real trophy for a vampire. '

' SHUT UP ! ' I shouted. He was right. I mean Sookie was a telepath. But I was a fairy, even better for them. I was just... Vampire crack.

' The only thing they care about is their own kind, okay, that's why I joined the fellowship ! ' He answered, trying to sound all knowledgeable.

' Well if the Newlins care so much about you, how come you're still in here ? Face it Hugo, you're nothing but a fangbanging traitor to them ! ' Sookie had a point, which Hugo obviously noted as he got up and banged on the door.

' Gabe ? Gabe they know everything ! You can let me out now ! Hey, anybody ! Come on let me out ! ' He started panicking again.

I looked at Sookie, asking if I could punch him now. She shook her head. ' Don't. He's being punished already. '

I was about to answer back at her when Gabe came in. He had a black eye, and looked really pissed.

' Gabe, she knows everything, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't locked me down here with a god damn mind reader. I hope the reverend knows that I'm going to need protection now, and - ' But Hugo was cut off as Gabe punched him in the face, sending him to the floor.

' Here's your protection, you fangbanging sack of shit ! ' he said, kicking Hugo whilst he was still on the floor.

I ran over to him, and punched him in the stomach. He tried to hit me back but I moved out the way, making him hit the air. I hadn't been in a fight for years, so I was a bit rusty. I jumped on his back trying to bring him down, but he slammed me into the shelves and I dropped to the floor. He started to strangle me, and I was choking, my vision was blurring. Sookie tried to hit him, but she didn't have enough strength Gabe let go of me, and pulled Sookie to the floor, whilst I tried to recover. ' Get your filthy hands off me ! ' screamed Sookie, as he started to unbutton her dress. I crawled over there, and hit Gabe with the little strength I had, which caused him to turn and let Sookie free. But suddenly Gabe was gone. I turned and saw him struggling to get free from the person who pulled him away from us.

Struggling to get free from Godric.

Godric looked at Sookie, then at Hugo, and lastly, at me.

' Godric ! ' I chocked. ' You're alright, I was so worried. '

He smiled slightly at me, then turned his attention back to Gabe, who was pleading for him to let him go. But Godric snapped his neck, and let him fall to the floor.

Sookie was scared, I could tell. But I was so relieved. I couldn't care less about what he did to Gabe. He deserved it anyway. I started making my way over to Godric, wanting to give him the biggest hug I could, but suddenly we heard screams up in the church, causing us all to freeze.

' Bill ! ' exclaimed Sookie.

' No ' said Godric. ' I'm here my child , down here. ' And within half a second Eric was there, and he kneeled before Godric, not even noticing who else was with him.

' You were a fool for sending humans after me. ' whispered Godric.

' I had no other choice. ' he answered. ' These savages, they seek to destroy you. '

' I am aware of what they have planned. This one betrayed you ' he said, pointing at Hugo.

' He's with the fellowship, he set a trap for us. ' mumbled Sookie. She obviously wasn't comfortable with the situation, understandably. Eric looked over at Sookie, and paused when he saw me. His expression changed for barely a second, before he looked back at Godric.

' How long has it been since you have fed ? ' he asked

' Godric looked at me. ' I require very little blood anymore. ' I smiled at him, and he smiled back. Eric was obviously jealous, as he glared at me. The alarm suddenly went off, and we all looked around.

' Save the human. ' Said Godric. ' And take Sigrid with you. Look after her. '

' I am not leaving your side until you're - ' stared Eric, but Godric cut him off.

' I can take care of myself. Spill no blood on your way out. '

Sookie walked passed Eric, and he waited for me. But instead I took hold of Godric's arm. He turned and looked at me.

' We'll talk later my friend, this is not the time or place for explanations. ' He smiled sadly at me, and I hugged him. He slowly put his arms around me, before pushing me into Eric's grasp. Eric pulled me along, up the stairs.

' How the hell are we gonna get out of here ? ' asked Sookie, panicking.

' I have no idea... ' I answered, looking around at all the armed men at the entrance.


	13. Messy

_**I really wanted to get this one done before this week end, as I won't be at home for a couple of days. But I have everything planned out ! Sorry this is a bit too like the episode, but I have to get through this to get to the rest. The next chapter will explain alot about Sigrid, so if you're not sure about her power's and all that, all shall be explained ! **_

* * *

Eric stormed up the stairs and pushed us apart to open the door. The last few people were being evacuated and the sound of the alarm was realy starting to get on my nerves. Eric peeked out to get a look at the entrance.

' I could have you out in seconds ' he whispered.

' There's kid's out there ' said Sookie, warning him.

' Those humans wanna think twice about hurting us ' he answered, not taking his eyes off the entrance door.

' Why didn't you bring Bill with you ? ' asked Sookie, causing me to look at her wide eyed. Is that ALL she could think of ?

' His attachment to you is irrational, it clouds his judgment. He would kill every child in this church to save you. '

' Why aren't you ? ' she retorted, trying to be cocky.

Eric turned his head to face her. ' I'm following Godric's orders and getting you out, that's all. '

' Ok, can we go now ? ' I asked, getting bored of their pointless little dispute.

' He's your maker isn't he ? ' asked Sookie. God woman, get a grip !

' Don't use words you don't understand. ' he answered, and I tried not to laugh.

' You have a lot of love for him. ' Eric paused before answering.

' Don't use words I don't understand. ' he said, looking at me.

Ok, that hurt. I glared at him, about to say something when I noticed Sookie watching us. I decided to keep my mouth closed until we were alone, a point I tried to get across to him.

' Let's lock it up ! ' I heard some guy shout.

Eric went to walk out and I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. ' Don't ! ' I said. He walked back to me, and whispered into my ear. ' Trust me. ' and then winked before walking away. It took me a few seconds to recover, having him that close again set my hormones on fire. And I hated him for it.

I watched him walk over to the three men guarding the entrance, bitting my nails as I was so nervous. I didn't want him to get hurt !

' Hey y'all, how's it goin ? ' said Eric, talking like a complete ass. ' Steve sent me over to er, man the exit. Think I can take it from here. ' He was pretending to be nervous, laughing slightly.

' By yourself ? ' asked some short, bald bearded guy. Shit ! I suddenly realized they all had stakes !

' Er, yeah. ' replied Eric.

' You're big an' all but there's a vampire on the loose. '

' Where's you're stake ? ' asked another one.

' Oooh ! Damn ! I forgot. Maybe I can borrow you're, if, if that's okay. I very much, would like to borrow your stake ' Shit. Eric was hypnotizing him ! That was a mistake. The men started walking around Eric. They knew. As soon as the guy gave him stake, the one behind him went to stake him.

' STAKE ! ' I shouted, trying to protect Eric.

He quickly threw two of them to the ground, and held the third firmly to the ground. I ran over to him. ' Don't kill him, Godric told you not to. Please. ' I begged.

Eric dropped him to the floor, and grabbed my arm before opening the door to leave, Sookie running after us. As he opened the door, we saw a dozen men walking up to the church, with wooden arrows, and Sookie decided we should go threw the sanctuary, to avoid any conflict. Sookie pointed to the exit, and suddenly we heard Steve Newlin's voice.

' There are several exits actually, for you. The easiest one takes you straight to hell. ' He said, standing in front of a table with the FOSTH flag on it. The doors opened behind us, and the armed men walking in, surrounding us.

' The war has begun, you evil whores of Satan ! ' said Steve, ' You vampires threw the first stone by killin' my family ! The lines have been drawn, you're either with us, or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon. '

What a prick, I thought.

' The vampire you're holding prisoner got away, he's a sheriff, he's bound to send for help ! ' explained Sookie. I nudged her in the waist, glaring at her. She can't go around boasting about vampire politics !

' I'm not concerned with Godric, any vampire will do for our grand celebration, and we got one right here ! '

Eric slowly turned and looked at me. ' I'll be fine. ' He started walking away.

' NO ERIC DON'T ! ' I tried going after him but Sookie held me back. Tears were welling up in my eyes and I wanted to kill every single fucker in the room. But Godric didn't want any blood shed, so there wouldn't be any. On my part anyway. I watched painfully as Eric walked up to Steve, who had the stupidest of grins painted on his face. Prick.

' Brothers and sisters ' he said, ' there will be a holy bonfire at dawn. ' he said triumphally, making tears roll down my eyes. He clapped his hands together and two men came up and grabbed Eric, who made no effort to stop them. They made him lie on the table, and they restrained him with silver, digging into his skin, making him hiss and moan in pain. As for Sookie and I, we were also restrained by two men each.

' You see ! ' said Steve, ' just as our lord our savior was betrayed by 30 pieces of silver, just a few inches of silver can betray a child of satan to the world ! '

' That doesn't make any sense at all ! That's crazy talk ! '

' I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom ' said Eric. I closed my eyes letting more tears fall as I hated myself for agreeing with his decision. ' And the girls' as well. ' he added, looking at me.

' That's noble, but they're just as culpable as you are. ' replied Steve. ' They are traitors to the human race, they don't deserve mercy. '

Suddenly the doors burst open to reveal Bill running in screaming ' SOOKIIIIIIE ! '

I closed my eyes as to how stupid he was. Yeah he was heroic and sweet but it wasn't very well planed. They got Eric, and he was like 3 times older than Bill. Steve took a gun out and aimed at Sookie. ' One more step vampire and the girl dies ! '

' If you shoot her, everyone here will die ! ' he retorted ' Let her go, now ! '

Steve, Sookie and Bill started arguing, but I couldn't take my eyes off Eric. I needed to free him, get rid of his pain. Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone screamed ' NEWLIN ! ' and Steve's gun shot out of his hand onto the floor, leaving... Paint marks on his hand. Ok, that was weird. Steve twirled like a little girl holding his hand in pain, and the guy at the window shouted at him again ' Let her got, fuck wad ! '

Oh... my... GOD ! That was Sookie's brother ! I couldn't remember his name but I saw him at Merlotte's ! What the HELL was he doin' here ? He shot Steve again, right in the forehead, making him scream out in agony, making me laugh. Bill made his move, and freed Sookie, while her brother was grabbed by two other guys. I kicked the two holding me, sending them to the floor, ran over to Eric, and gently took the silver off him. He got up, whispered a small thank you, and grabbed Steve by the neck, and threw him to the floor. I put my hand on his shoulder. ' Don't kill him. ' I pleaded. But Sookie's brother shouted again ' Kill him ! Kill the motherfucker ! '

' Go ahead. Martyr us. Martyr us before god ! We are willing to die ! '

Then the doors opened, and Stan walked in, making out he was god, with a whole lot of other vampires.

' Steve Newlin ! You pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come linch us. ' We were surrounded by vampires, most of them didn't look very friendly at all. ' We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father. Destroy them. All of them. '

And at his words, every single human in the room was held by a vampire, all about to die.


	14. In Sickness And In Health

**_I decided to take more time over this than I originaly planned, so don't worry, you will get answers. _**

**Happy halloween !**

* * *

" Destroy them. All of them. ' Said Stan.

Eric let go of Steve and grabbed me to protect me. I tried struggling, saying I could defend myself but he just shushed me. I watched in horror as everyone was about to die, when a miracle happened.

' Enough ' resounded Godric's sweet voice. He was standing right at the top of the church, where the organ was. ' You came for me I assume ' he said to Stan. ' Underling ? '

' Yes sheriff... ' he answered, through gritted teeth. He obviously would have preferred Godric dead so he could have his little bit of fun. I made a mental note as to do something about him once we got out of this mess.

' These people have not harmed me ' continued Godric. ' You see, we can coexist. Mister Newlin, I do not wish to call for bloodshed when it's uncalled for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same ? ' He really was a miracle. My miracle. But Steve didn't share my opinion.

' I will not negotiate with sub-humans. ' he spat. He loosened his tie, showing his neck to Eric. ' Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me. ' and he closed his eyes, waiting.

' I'm actually older than your Jesus. ' retorted Godric, perfectly calm, causing Steve's eyes to open wide. ' I wish I could have known him, but I missed it. '

Suddenly Godric was down next to me, and grabbed Steve by the neck and pulled him up to a standing position. ' Good people ' he said, looking around. ' Who of you is willing to die for this man's madness ? '

Silence. People were exchanging glances, but none of them looked confident in Steve anymore.

' That's what I thought. ' he continued. ' Stand down everyone. People, go home, it's over now. '

I watched everyone walk out calmly, except for Stan, Bill, Sookie, Eric, and Godric, who pushed Steve to the ground telling him his faith in man kind was stronger than his. Which I smiled at in appreciation, but Godric didn't see. Eric did though, and he rolled his eyes. Godric took hold of my hand without looking at me. ' Come ' he said, leading us away, but Stan stopped us.

' Sir, after what these humans have done to you - '

' I said come. ' replied Godric, before he could finish. He sounded so tired, so defeated, so... Sad. I tightened my grip on his hand but got nothing in response as he guided me out. I heard Sookie's brother run over to her, and I looked back to see them hugging. They were so lucky to have each other. I smiled at that thought, and caught Eric's gaze, as he followed Godric and I just a few feet behind.

We walked in silence, exiting the church, walking up the small hill into the darkness of the few trees, where Godric stopped and turned to Eric. ' Thank you for looking after her. I see you two got to know each other quite well in my absence. ' he said, ignoring me.

I couldn't stand him not paying attention to me. I went to stand in front of Eric, so as to finally face him. ' I'll ignore the fact I have no idea how you know what went on between Eric and I, I'll ask you about that later. But for now... What's wrong ? ' I asked, really worried. He looked so depressed. When he didn't answer, I stroked his cheek with the back of my right hand, and he took my other hand in his.

' I love you Sigrid. Eric and you are the only two people I truly care for, and I couldn't stand anything happening to you, either of you. ' he said, not taking his eyes off me. Eric came to stand by my side, taking my hand off Godric's face and holding it in his own hand. They looked at each other for what seemed like ages.

' I'll meet you two back at the hotel. I'll see you in a little while. ' He smiled faintly and flew off, ignoring my protests.

' What, you don't want to fly with me ? ' asked Eric.

' No it's not that ' I said, turning to him. I noticed he too seemed worried about Godric, but decided to ask him about it later. ' It's just that... Well I miss him. '

' I know ' he said softly, picking me up bridal style, before taking off like superman. At first I took in the scenery, but I soon got cold and snuggled into Eric, making him smirk. I rolled my eyes in despair, but had to hide a smile. I was starting to find him really sweet, oddly enough.

' Why are you bare footed ? ' He asked, breaking the silence.

' You got me heels Eric. I hate heels... ' I mumbled, half asleep. I was so tired, and I was getting a terrible head ache.

It wasn't long before we arrived, and Eric put me down, took my hand, and lead me inside. A few vampires were gathered round the fire in the living area, but I pulled back, not wanting to follow Eric in there. He looked at me, puzzled.

' I'm going to see Godric. ' I told him, sounding apologetic. He hesitated, but nodded anyway.

' I'd like to speak to you afterwards. About last night. '

I swallowed, nervous. He was probably going to be really angry at me for running off like I had. But I didn't sense any emotion coming from him at all, not even through our bond, so I nodded and ran off. When the elevator didn't come as soon as I pressed the button, I ran up the stairs, and knocked on Godric's door. I opened the door when I heard a faint " come in ", and when I'd closed the door, I saw him, sitting on the couch, his head in his hands.

I sat down next to him, and when he didn't react at all, I put my arm around his shoulders, pulling him to me, giving him a supporting hug. I didn't dare speak. I felt him take in my scent, before pulling back. He took my hands in his and faced me.

' I sends a change in you my dear. ' He said softy, trying to figure it out.

I said nothing, not knowing what to say. He looked at me, up and down. ' Why did you come the that church ? It wasn't in the plans. Not even Eric knew about it. You just ran off while he was asleep. Why ? ' he asked, concerned.

I looked down. ' Do you know what happened between him and me ? ' He nodded, so I continued. ' Well, when I woke up, I had to run away. I felt like he was keeping me from you, like if I'd stayed with him, I'd have never seen you again. I can't do that, you're my family. I love you Godric, and no one will ever come between us. ' I was embarrassed.

He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face up, so as to look into my eyes with the look he always gave me when I was sad.

' You and Eric share a bond. Not one of blood, but one of soul. I can not explain to you, I do not understand such things myself. But it's obvious, neither one of you act normally around each other. ' I didn't answer, so he continued. ' Sigrid my dear, you should hate Eric with all your being after what he did to you. But you don't, you love him. '

I looked at him accusingly, wide-eyed, astonished by what he had just said.

' You do, you love him. ' continued Godric, plainly. ' Just as he loves you. He won't admit to it, not yet anyway. You should be dead. Your blood is intoxicating to vampires. That's why I never drank your blood. I know you wanted to give me the gift of day walking, but I couldn't take the risk of hurting you. But Eric... He tasted you without knowing who or what you were, and still he stopped. He must have known you were important. '

I was lost in my thoughts. He was right, about everything. But I still couldn't believe it. I started to cry, but I didn't know why. I had no reason to be sad, no reason at all. Godric was back, I should have been happy. He gave me a hug, and patted my back.

' There there my loved one, do not cry. Everything will be alright. ' I could tell he was confused.

I suddenly stopped crying, pulled away from him, and whipped my eyes.

' Godric ? ' Why were you so distant earlier ? And why are you so sad ? ' I asked between sniffles.

He took in a deep breath, though he didn't need to. ' I regret what happened with the Fellowship. I thought everything would be fine, but I was wrong. And when I saw you and Eric, when I saw the way you looked at each other, the strangest of feelings took hold of me. ' He drifted off into his thoughts.

I waited for him to continue, curious as to what he meant.

' I was jealous. I did not wish to take Eric's place and claim you as my own, but I was jealous because you had found each other. And after 2000 years I am still as lonely as ever. '

' You're not lonely Godric ! I'm here for you, I always have been. And I always will ! ' I couldn't believe he was saying that !

' No that's not what I mean. You love me, but not the way you love Eric. You have your other half, yet I do not. True love is different than what we have my friend. I'm afraid to say life is getting very monotone. It's hard. '

My mouth fell open. What was he saying ? How could he say that ? I felt light headed, and my head was spinning, my mouth watering. Shit, I needed to get to the bathroom ! I got up and ran, and got there just in time to throw up. Godric was suddenly by my side, holding my hair for me. I looked up at him, and he had the most concerned, the most worried look on his face I'd ever seen. I was about to speak when I threw up again. And that hurt. My stomach was empty, so nothing came out, making my stomach hurt like crazy.

' Get me a glass of water please. ' I groaned, the taste left in my mouth making me want to gag some more. Godric handed me some water barely a second later, and I grabbed it like it was going to save my life from a deadly disease. I took a sip, and instantly felt a lot better. I didn't understand though. In the thousand years I had lived I had only ever thrown up 2 or 3 times, due to food poisoning.

I let Godric lead me back to the couch, as I continued sipping my glass of water. As I sat down, Eric came in, and kneeled in front of me.

' I felt something was wrong through our bond. Are you alright ? '

I choked on the water I was sipping. He was worried !


	15. For Better Or For Worse

_**I'm not going to continue following the True Blood story much longer, I'm going to add my own twist to it. It took so long because I like to take time, I can't stand rushing things. Oh, and if you're wondering what a sai is, it's like a dagger. I based them on the ones Gabrielle has in Xena : The Warrior Princess. There's a picture of her with them on my profile**__**. Hope you enjoy !**_

* * *

' I'm fine Eric, I'm with Godric, I'll always be safe with him. ' I said, whipping the water from my mouth after having choked.

The two vampires looked at each other, and were about to speak when I beat them to it.

' We were in the middle of a very important conversation. ' I said looking from Godric to Eric. ' So would you mind leaving us for a little while ? '

' I have nothing more to say. ' answered Godric plainly. ' I believe you owe my child an explanation. I would be glad to see you sort your differences out. '

I was about to protest when Eric grabbed my arm and shot off to his room at vampire speed. I had no trouble following him, using my own speed. He sat me down on the couch on our room and when he turned to face me, I didn't see the soft, loving Eric I had been seeing the last few times, but the cold, hard, feelingness vampire I had first met.

' What the HELL were you thinking running off like that ? ' He yelled at me.

' I was thinking about this. About how you're going to stop me seeing Godric. About how you're going to fuck my life up because of your incapability to admit you feel anything. ' I didn't shout back at him, I tried to keep my cool, hoping he would sit down and talk. But no, he kept shouting.

' I did admit to it you ungrateful little cow. You nearly got yourself killed ! You could have fucked everything up and gotten Godric killed ! You have no idea how stupid your little idea was. '

' You only admitted you MIGHT care about me. Oh wow, what am I supposed to do, smile and be happy because you said you MIGHT care about me ? I've heard more emotion coming from a fucking CAT ! ' I bellowed, not believing what I was hearing. How could he be so sweet one minute and so... Not the next ?

His fangs came out and he hissed at me. I laughed and he suddenly froze and looked at me questioningly.

' Sorry it's just that I spoke about cats and then you hissed, just like a cat... It was rather ironic... I mean... You know... Ok you don't... Sorry... ' I said looking down, suddenly ashamed.

He smirked. Well, at least I got rid of some of the tension.

' You are an intriguing person Sigrid. But I would have liked you to at least tell me where you were going. ' He said, sitting down next to me.

' I couldn't. I didn't plan any of it. I was just... Running away... ' I drifted off.

' What from ? ' He asked.

' ... You... ' I answered so quietly that a human wouldn't have heard me.

I heard Eric swallow, but he didn't answer. I wanted to look at him but I couldn't bear it. I mean how could anyone look someone in the face after admitting they were running away from them ?

After a while of us both sitting in the most uncomfortable of silences, Eric spoke. ' Tell me about yourself. ' He spoke softly, trying to sound nice. Though he still sounded cold and distant, I appreciated the effort.

' What do you mean ? '

' Tell me. About your powers, how you met Godric, about how you've survived so long on your own. '

' Well... I have several powers. You know about a few of them. ' I said, and he nodded.

' Vampire speed, immortality, reading people's past. What else ? '

' I am immune to most common human illnesses. I have super strength, though not as much as vampires. And I am also supposed to master one of the elements, but I have never been able to, I don't know why. '

He paused, taking in all the information, thinking about his next question. My eyes were closing, and I was fighting to stay awake. I looked at the time - 3 am. I yawned, and thought about taking something to get rid of my head ache, but I was too lazy to do anything about it. I was lost in my thoughts when Eric spoke again.

' But aren't fairies supposed to have a different scent to humans ? ' He asked, intrigued.

' Yes, and we can also recognize our kind. But those abilities were taken away from me when I was banished from the Fae Kingdom. I was also deprived of the ability to return there. ' I spoke slowly, and sighed.

' Why were you banished ? '

I paused, before answering. ' I do not wish to talk about that. ' I shook my head. I couldn't tell him, not yet anyway. It still hurt, even after over 1100 years. Godric was the only one who knew, and I only told him after a couple of centuries. I wasn't about to tell Eric everything just like that, he needed to earn it. He looked at me rather curiously, and I yawned again. What was with me ? He got up and walked to his bedroom.

' By the way, your suit case arrived from the hotel you were staying in at Bon Temps. ' he said, pointing at it before shutting the door behind him.

I got up, and pulled it out from behind the door, and unzipped it. Finally some decent clothes ! I took off the clothes I had on, and threw them on the floor in the corner of the room. I went through my clothes and pulled out a pair of red tartan skinny trousers, and a plain black t-shirt. I felt much happier. I went through the rest of my stuff checking everything was there, when Eric opened the door. He eyed me up before blurting out ' You certainly like to look... Different. ' He said with amusement in his voice. I glared at him. I liked wearing these sort of clothes. I hid behind them, they made me feel safe. People saw a ruff, freaky exterior so they didn't come near me. And I liked that.

' May I ask why you have a pair of sais in there ? ' he asked casually.

' They are my weapons. I've had them for nearly all my life. Godric gave them to me as a gift once, and I fought many battles with them. They are extremely important to me. ' I answered, suddenly very defensive.

He picked them up, and looked at them for a long while. Then he looked at me, and back at my sais again. He shook his head. ' You can't be... ' he mumbled.

Shit. He was remembering. He was remembering the night I killed his brother. He was going to be so angry. I remembered the words I had told Godric that night. " I've got this sick feeling inside, like it's going to haunt me for the rest of my life. " I was right when I said that. Here I was, over 1000 years later, looking at the same man. The man who broke my heart with a single look, and who now had stolen my heart and made me love again. I hated to admit it but that was the truth, I did love him. But he wasn't going to know it.

Eric put my weapons down, and looked at me. By now tears were streaming down my face, I felt so guilty, so inhumane. He showed no emotion as he slowly walked over to me.

' You killed my brother. ' he said plainly. I nodded, not able to speak. ' I looked for you for years, seeking revenge. '

' Well I'm here now. ' I muttered through tears. ' Take your revenge. ' I was too emotional to do anything. What the hell was wrong with me ? I was never like this. I was strong willed and heartless when I wanted to be. Why was it that whenever Eric was around I was just a mass of hormones ? I hated myself for it, I hated being another one of those stupid little girls that fall in love with a bastard and lets him fuck her around and doesn't do anything about it. But that's what I was. I let Eric hurt me because... Because I liked it when he hurt me. Because it meant he was there, and I wanted him to be there. I needed him.

I was standing in front of the couch incapable of moving when I realized all of that. I watched his image change from a vampire to a vision of home right in front of my eyes. And he hated me because I had killed his brother.

Neither one of us said anything. Neither one of us even moved. We just stared deep into each others eyes, lost in our thoughts, when someone knocked on the door.

' There's a meeting at the nest, to celebrate Godric's return. ' came Sookie's squeaky happy voice from behind the door. ' It'll start in about half an hour, your both desired to be there. I'll see you later ! ' she squealed, before running off down the corridor.

It took a few moments before Eric did anything.

' You may come. But you are not welcome back in my room. Nor are you welcome anywhere near me unless Godric decides otherwise. I wish to never speak to you again. I will let you live only because my maker is fond of you. ' he said harshly. He moved closer to me, so close that his nose was touching mine. ' Now get out of my sight, Fairy, before I change my mind and drain you. '

I swallowed and ran out, leaving all my stuff behind. I went to knock on Godric's door, but he had already left. What was I going to do now ? I was bare foot, alone, and I didn't even where the hell this ' lair ' was. I slowly made my way to the entrance hall where I found Bill and Sookie.

' Sigrid ! Are you ok ? You've been crying ! ' She said, pulling me into a much appreciated hug. ' Are you not going to the meeting ? '

' I can't. Eric's basically just left me for dead, and Godric's already left. And I don't even know where the hell it is. ' I said, blindly patching my black eyeliner up.

' Ride with us, we're going by car so there's room for you. ' Said Bill kindly. I smiled warmly back at him and accepted. We got in the car, and drove off. Sookie spent the whole time talking about things, about Eric, about Hugo, about her brother Jason and how shocked he was to see him at the Fellowship. She was a really sweet girl, but she spoke too much for my liking. After a little while we pulled up and walked into the lair. Most of the walls were made of glass, and the place was full of vampires and humans alike. I immediately spotted Godric, sat in the middle of the room with a long line of people waiting to speak to him. I rolled my eyes when I heard Stan. ' Welcome home sheriff ! We are all very relieved. ' He sounded so fake, it made me snort. I was obviously not the only one who noticed that, as Godric didn't bother answering, he just looked down and waited for him to walk off. I left Bill and Sookie on their own and I went to get a drink. I noticed Eric talk to Sookie, obviously flirting. I shivered, holding in the jealous rage that heated inside of me. I felt a sudden burst of satisfaction coming from Eric, and I noticed he was looking at me.

' I am sorry about what happened with Eric. '

I jumped at the sudden sound, and turned to see Godric next to me. I laughed. ' I've known you forever and still you scare me half to death. ' I said, trying to change the subject.

Godric though, didn't laugh. ' He will learn to accept it. Give him time. '

I rolled my eyes, and sighed. I was about to tell him how much I didn't want to talk about it when Godric rushed off to Sookie. He picked up a rather pretty vampire, though her weird hair ruined her beauty. She then had to leave the premises with Bill. I decided to go the the ladies' room to freshen up, and I bumped into Isabel, cleaning tears off her face.

' Godric let Hugo live. But he's been banished. I don't think I'll ever see him again... ' she sniffed. I hugged her, as I understood. Many times had I lost someone I loved, which was the main reason I had given up on love. Well, until Eric. But I wasn't sure believing in a love story with him was such a good idea. We chatted for a little while, and when we came out, there was a man wearing a huge winter coat in the hallway. I pushed him aside to get to Godric, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. I saw Godric was talking to Eric so I stopped in my tracks, but not for long.

' Excuse me everyone, if I could have your attention. My name is Luke McDonald, I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun. And I have a message for you all, from reverend Steve Newlin. ' He unzipped his coat, revealing a ton of explosives.

' What the... ' was all I managed to say before they exploded.


	16. Until Death Do Us Part

' Fuck ! ' I said, finishing the sentence I had started before the guy blew himself up. I rubbed my eyes to get the dust off them, but I couldn't get up. Groaning in displeasure, I looked down at myself, to see that I was actually lying on the remnants of a wooden table, and Godric was laying on top of me, the skin on his back all ripped off and bleeding. What a lovely sight, I thought. Just want I wanted to see...

I pushed him off me, suddenly needing to gag. I knew he'd be ok, he just needed a minute or two to heal. I barely stood up when I fell down again, as my head was spinning violently. I fell to the floor, into a puddle of dead vampire guts. That made me gag. I didn't understand why, I was used to seeing that sort of stuff. What the hell was wrong with me ? I tried to stand up, needing to go outside for some fresh air.

' SOOKIE ! ' I heard Bill, as he came in. I looked over to where she had answered from, and noticed Eric was with her, that he had taken the blow for her. Bastard. I crawled towards the door, getting bloodier and bloodier by the second. I slipped and fell flat on my face, and someone grabbed hold of my hands to pull me up to my feet.

' Sigrid, what's wrong ? ' Said Godric, pulling my arm around his shoulders so I didn't fall down again because of the dizziness.

' I... I think I might be... ' I bent over and was sick again. I would have fallen to my knees but Godric had me, even though he was shorter than I was. Isabel hurried over to us, asking him shitty questions, saying who was dead and... I don't know, she just worsened by head ache. I needed to be in the dark, needed somewhere quiet. I heard Sookie start shouting at Eric. People were on the floor moaning in pain, Sookie and Bill were shouting, Isabel and Godric were talking sooooo loudly... My head was full of noise.

' SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU JUST... SHUT UP ! ' I screamed, making everybody freeze and look at me like I was some lunatic. I probably looked like one too, my hair was dripping wet with blood, my clothes were stained in blood, I had just thrown up so I was really pale, and I didn't even have any shoes on.

' Eric, take her back to the hotel. ' said Godric.

' No ! I will not touch her, I will not do anything for that bitch. ' he snapped back.

' She is as important to me as you are. I am your maker, so you will take her. '

I heard Eric sigh really loudly, and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was lying on Godric's bed. I was clean, and wearing one of my red night dresses. My hair was wet, but smelt of the nicest shampoo on earth. Eric was sitting on the bed by my side, and I noticed he was holding my hand. I could feel his worry through our bond, and I gripped his hand to let him know I was alright.

' Let go of my hand. ' he said sounding disgusted. He stood up and faced me. ' I washed you. ' He stated, as if I hadn't noticed.

' Thank you ' I smiled at him.

' Don't thank me. You were disgusting, I had to clean you. And I don't think my maker would appreciate his bed covered in blood and puke. ' he stated. I didn't answer, but sat up. I felt a lot better, but my head was still spinning.

' Eric, I - ' I wanted to apologize, I needed to talk to him about the death of his brother. But he wouldn't let me speak.

' Now that I see you are okay, I will leave. Godric will be back soon. He ordered you to stay. ' He spat, before wondering off.

I was fuming. How could I make things better if he didn't even let me speak ? I knew he cared for me, but he was too angry at me. And he held grudges, big time. He was worse than a little kid, and he sulked and sulked until he got what he wanted. But how could I give him what he wanted ? I couldn't make people come back to life !

I was bored, so I decided to go and watch some TV. I got out of bed, took the blanket with me, and sat on the couch in the living space. It was 3 am and I ended up watching some old zombie film. Hey, at least it past the time. I was falling asleep when I heard Godric come in, and sit down next to me.

' Is everything alright ? ' he asked me. I nodded.

' And with you ? ' I suddenly realized what a stupid question that was.

' Stan, Paolo, Katherine, and two human companions are dead. ' I hid a smile when he mentioned Stan was dead. I didn't like him. ' The nest is ruined, we will have to find another place to use. A few humans have gone to the hospital, but the rest are fine. ' He said, looking really sad.

' Hey... ' I took his hands in mine and moved closer to him. ' This isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. You did everything you could. ' I said, trying to comfort him. He smiled at me, though I could tell he didn't agree with me.

' You need to sleep my dear. Come, the sun shall soon rise, we shall sleep together. ' He picked me up bridal style and took me to his bed. ' I hope Eric was kind to you. ' He pulled the covers over me, tucking me in like a mother would her child.

I snorted. ' He bathed me and changed my clothes, that's about it. He was still mean when I woke up. ' I noticed Godric roll his eyes as he took his shirt and trousers off, leaving just his underwear on, before climbing into the bed at my right.

He layed flat on his bad, staring up at the ceiling. I moved over and cuddled up to him, and he put his arm around me.

' Sleep well my sweet. ' he said, gently kissing my forehead.

' Love you. ' I yawned, and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I rubbed my eyes as I woke up. I turned over to see Godric, but he wasn't there. Instead I found a note.

_Sigrid,_

_Nan Flanagan, the vampire woman you see on TV all the time, has requested a meeting with me and a few others about last night. I'll be back soon, take care. G_

I sighed, fed up of being on my own all the time, of suddenly living at night. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to have a shower, but I had to gag again before doing so. If this kept up, I was going to go see a doctor, this wasn't normal. I hated it as well, it made me feel so awful.

I knew I was clean, as Eric washed me just before I went to bed, but I didn't care, I needed to feel the warmth of the water. I spent about half an hour just standing there, letting the hot water soak into my skin, and then put on a pair of torn jeans, a fitted black t-shirt and my pair of black . I was blow drying my hair when Godric came it, looking really gloomy.

' Sigrid, come here please. ' he said, walking back to the couch. I followed him, wondering what he wanted. ' Here. ' he said, putting something into my hand. I looked down, and saw a metal chained necklace, with a bear's tooth turned into a pendant on it. I instantly recognized it - I had made it myself, and given it to him centuries ago.

My heart sank as I understood why he was giving it back to me, and tears welled in my eyes as I looked at him in disbelief.

' Godric... You... Can't. Please. ' I pleaded.

' Yes, I can. Look into my heart, you know this is what I want. ' He started walking away.

' GODRIC YOU WILL NOT COMMIT FUCKING SUICIDE ! ' I yelled at him. ' I won't let you... '

He smiled sadly. ' Even if you could, why would you be so cruel ? '

' But... Godric I... I love you... You're all I have, I need you... ' I couldn't speak. Couldn't think. I stood there holding his necklace, shaking my head franticly. ' No. No no no no no no NO ! ' I stomped my foot, like a little girl. I knew I was being ridiculous but I couldn't help it.

He took me into his arms and I sobbed. He couldn't do that to me. He just couldn't. If he couldn't live, how could I ? I loved him, he was my family, my home.

' Sigrid ' he whispered. ' Do you have another human in here ? '

I stopped crying, and looked at him funny. ' No. Why ? '

' I hear a second heart beat. ' he said. My eyes widened, and I looked around, trying to figure out where the other person might be.

' Maybe they're in the closet. ' I said, pulling Godric after me.

' No. ' he said, making me turn and face him. ' It's coming from you. '

I just blinked.

' Here. ' he said, putting his hand on my stomach.

Still, all I could do was blink.

' Sigrid, you're pregnant. ' He said, trying to make me understand.

But I only blinked.

Godric sighed, though he smiled finding my reaction rather funny. But I didn't. ' You're going to be a mother. ' He said.

' I... You're... But... I... It... Why... WHAT ? ' I said, completely out of my mind. ' Godric, you're seriously loosing it, I'm not pregnant ! ' I laughed.

But Godric didn't. ' Oh come on, the only person I've slept with in the last 10 years is... ' I paused, unable to say it.

' Eric. ' he said for me. ' I know. But you are pregnant, I can hear it's heart beating. '

' I... ' I covered my eyes with my hands, trying to think. ' I'll deal with that later. You're about to try and kill yourself, that's more important to me. ' I said.

He smiled again. ' I'm not doing anything of the sort while you're in that state. You're going to need me, and I promised I'd be here for you in times of need, no matter what. '

I grinned, and jumped into his arms like a little girl.

' I love you. ' I said, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

_**I was never, EVER going to kill off Godric. I love him too much ! Hope you like it, please review ! It really helps me write :) Thanks to everyone who has faved and reviewed !**_


	17. Clues

_**Thank you soooo much for all the reviews ! And thank you to everyone who has added my story to their fav's or put me on alert. I'm so glad people like this story ! I know it seems like nothing much is happening at the moment but everything needs to be explained, and I can't just have a load of unexplained action going on. I promise there will be more going on soon. **_

* * *

" I can't be pregnant. Eric can't father a child and he's the only one I've been with in over a decade ! " I exclaimed.

" I know... " said Godric. He was staring into space, thinking. How could I be pregnant ? He must have got it wrong, it wasn't possible. Unless I had been raped without even knowing it. But... That was weird, I would have realized if I had been. So... How else could I be ? I suddenly laughed out loud.

" You should be calling me Mary ! " When Godric looked at me questioningly, I explained. " You know, Mary, mother of Jesus. She was a virgin when she gave birth to Jesus. Well, that's what they say anyway. Hey my baby's going to be a god ! " I was in hysterics. I had never believed in God, not in any God. It was a load of bullshit to me, just an excuse to wage a war.

" Sigrid you need to take this seriously. Your child will be a target for so many people, human, vampires, and most other supernaturals as well. Which means your life, as well as Eric's, will be in danger. " He said, holding me by my shoulders so that I'd stop laughing. And it worked.

" I... But I'm not pregnant. " I said, adamant. This was not possible. I mean I didn't even want to be a mother. I hated kids, all they did was cry, sleep and poop. Annoying little things.

" You are. "

" Am not ! "

" Sigrid ! "

" Prove it then. " I demanded. I was not going to give in so easily to this madness.

He seemed to think about it, but Eric walked in before he could answer.

" Godric don't do this. " His eyes were red and he actually looked... Messy. His shirt wasn't on properly, and his hair was a mess. But it certainly suited him, he was even sexier than when he looked perfect.

" I'm not doing anything my child. Sigrid has news for you. " I noticed Godric was hiding a smile as he said those words, making me cringe with fear and disbelief.

Eric frowned, confused. " You're... " He looked at me. " What does she want ? " He asked, suddenly sounding cold and angry.

I sighed, and Godric spoke for me. " She is bearing a child. " Eric was silent for a second or two.

" YOU FILTHY WHORE ! " He roared at me. Through our bond I could tell he was jealous, and upset, and confused, and lonely. Whoa, that was a lot of feelings coming from someone who made out they didn't feel anything at all. But I didn't really take notice of that, I didn't understand what he was talking about.

" What do you mean ? Why am I a whore ? " I asked, hurt.

" You fuck me, pretend you care about me and then turn around and fuck some pathetic human. You disgust me. " He turned and stormed out the room.

I ran after him, shouting down the hallway at him. " YOU'RE THE FATHER YOU IDIOT ! " He froze, but didn't turn around. I was halfway down the corridor, and I could feel Godric's eyes on me from the door to his suite. Eric was at the other end of the corridor, standing very, very still. I could no longer feel his emotions, he had momentarily blocked our bond. I didn't even know that was possible until then. I stopped running and paused a few feet behind him. " Eric I... I love you. I would never go near anyone else, you should know that. " I said, trying to send him waves of love and reassurance to him through our bond, but I didn't know if it was working.

He then turned and faced me. " I cannot have children. You're a liar. " He then disappeared down the stairs and I was left standing there. I couldn't move, my head was hurting. First Godric wants to kill himself. Then Eric never wants to see me again and calls me a liar. What next ? Oh yeah, my baby is going to be hunted by every living thing. That's even if I really had a baby.

A few minutes passed, and Godric took my hand. " Come. " He said, pulling me along. He lead me back to his room, where an old crooked woman was doing some weird scientific test. She looked like a really cruel, sadistic person, and she was wearing a white doctor's coat. She had a load of tubes out and she was putting drops of something into them, I didn't understand. She came over to me with a needle. " Arm. " She said simply. I looked at Godric horrified.

" She's going to take a blood sample, as you requested proof that you are pregnant. And those tubes are a paternity test to prove to Eric that he is the father. " he said reassuringly.

The woman stuck the needle into my arm without notice. I gasped at the sudden prick and looked down to see the tube filling with my thick, red blood. She then put it in her little suit case and packed everything away. " You'll have the results by tomorrow, and I'll require payment. " she said looking up at Godric as she passed him. " Goodnight vampire. "

As the door shut behind her, silence settled in the room. I had too much to digest, my brain couldn't cope, and Godric never spoke much anyway.

" Godric... " I said eventually. " We need to talk. About what you wanted to do earlier. "

" Not now. I must speak to Eric, alone. Why don't you go and find Sookie, I see you two could become quite good friends. " he said gently, before walking off. Yeah, maybe talking to Sookie was a good idea. I found her and Bill's suite and knocked on the door. Bill opened.

" Oh, hi Bill. I just wanted to speak to Sookie, but if you're busy, it doesn't- "

" Please, come in ! " he said, smiling at me. He seemed sweet, but something was off. He was too kind for a vampire. Sookie had told me he was turned a few weeks after the end of the civil war, so that would be in 1865. So if my calculations were right, Bill was only 145. He was very, very young really, compared to Godric, Eric and I. Maybe that was why he seemed weird.

" Sigrid ! " exclaimed Sookie as she came out the bedroom, dressed in a short white dress.

Bill grabbed a book from the table in front of the couch. " I'll leave you two ladies alone. " he said, seeming rather amused, and shut the door to the bedroom, leaving Sookie and I alone.

" Is something wrong ? " she asked, noticing I was only half there, as my mind was elsewhere.

" I don't know where to start. " I sighed.

" From the beginning ? Tell me everything. " She said, taking my hand. I smiled at her kindness, and told her everything. What I truly was, how long Godric and I had known each other, what happened between Eric and I, Godric wanting to kill himself, my supposed pregnancy. And she listened very carefully, not saying a word until I had finished.

" Whoa. " she blinked, taking it all in. " So... Godric's going to be like, a grandfather ? Or an uncle, as he's like a brother to you. " She smiled. " That's sweet. But really fucked up. " I laughed. " You need to talk to Godric about him wanting to kill himself. Then you need to talk to Eric, explain things to him. And if he still doesn't care, then forget about him. If he truly cares about you like Godric says he does, then he'll come back to you, even if it takes a while. "

I snorted. " You don't know Eric. "

She rolled her eyes. " Yeah well... You didn't exactly choose someone easy to love now did ya ! Listen, let him cool off. Godric'll probably make him listen to you. And anyway, once that old bat proves that Eric is indeed the father, he will have to believe you ! "

She made sense. " Yeah, I suppose you're right... " I sighed. She made things sound so easy, so simple. My stomach grumbled and she laughed.

" You need to eat ! And so do I. Let's go eat something, we could go get pizza ! " She said, all exited. " I'll go tell Bill ! " I smiled as I watched her poke her head through the door to tell her boyfriend that we were going to eat.

* * *

Godric was making his way upstairs as we were going down.

" Sigrid, I'm going back to my home tomorrow. I'd like it very much if you came with me. "

I smiled. " I'd love to. "

" Come sleep with me again tonight, and we'll leave together. Goodnight my dear. And goodnight miss Stackhouse. " He smiled at us and continued upstairs.

Sookie and I spent a few hours together, eating pizza and a lot of chocolate, like two girls do. She calmed me down and made me smile. It was nice to be around someone different, it was getting rather claustrophobic being around only Godric or Eric.

" And then I woke up and found Sam naked on my bed ! " She laughed. " He's a shape-shifter see. Have you ever heard of them ? "

I nodded, while sipping my drink. " I've met a few before, but they like to keep to themselves. "

" Hmm. " she said, drifting off into her thoughts, before coming back to reality. " So you're a fairy ? What does that mean ? " She asked.

" First, don't say it. " I smiled as she suddenly went red. " It's ok, you weren't to know. The Fae were whipped out of existence by vampires, because our blood is like a drug to them. "

" So you're the only one left ? " She asked, seeming mesmerized.

I suddenly remembered why I had came to Bon Temps. There was a human-fairy hybrid there ! How could I forget something like that ? Well... I suppose Eric kidnapping me and then Godric disappearing and everything... I suppose it was a good reason. But I still felt really stupid.

" I thought I was, but I heard there is one in Bon Temps. A part fae at least. That's why I went there but... "

" Eric fucked everythin' up for ya. " she laughed, nodding her head in acknowledgement. " I know the feeling. How would you recognize this person ? " she asked.

I thought about it. Sookie was a telepath. And she was extremely at ease around vampires. And she had something about her, she was so warm and accepting, and kind. Maybe it wasn't who she was, but _what_ she was that made her that way. I couldn't know for sure. Once again I regretted my ability being taken away from me.

" There'll be a few tell tale signs, and I'd have to look into the person's - " I lost my voice, noticing someone walk up to the reception.

Sookie and I were in the restaurant, down the hall from where he was. But I could still see him. He was tall, and had dark brown hair, not a hair out of place, and had piercing green eyes. He had a smug, arrogant smile on his face, easily mistaken for a charming flirty one. He was wearing a dark blue, nearly black suit, and was chatting up the receptionist.

My heart sank, and I was more scared than I had ever been in my entire life.


	18. Hiding

I'm trying my best with this, I'm not too sure where I'm going with this new OC but he'll certainly be bringing a lot of action with him. Please tell me if I'm going too far with who/what he might be, but it's all linked. ( I have a very over active imagination ^^" ) Hope you like it ! Oh, and I'm sorry if I'm bad with the geography, I'm using maps to give a ruff idea, as I don't know America at all x)

* * *

My breathing became heavy and fast, and I quickly got up from the table without a word to Sookie, and I went to the ladies' as fast as I could without people noticing my rush. It was empty, as I leant on one of the sinks. The door opened just after as Sookie came in.

" What's wrong ? Why did you take off like that ? " She sounded worried.

I took a deep breath before answering. " Sookie... I saw someone at the reception. He's... Dangerous. I have to get away. I can't stay here. " I was panicking. Really panicking.

" I know, I saw him too. Who is he ? " she asked.

" Nevermind that. I have to get to Godric. " I went to the window, and opened it. " There is no way in hell I'm using the stairs, he might see me. " I said, climbing out. It was dark, and everything seemed so peaceful. Sookie climbed out after me.

" How are we gonna get back in then ? " she asked.

" There's a window in stairway. " We ran over there, and I opened it. I jumped up and climbed in, then helped to pull Sookie up.

" Sookie, catch up with me. I'm running off. " I said, before shooting off at vampire speed towards Godric's room. But I didn't make it. I bumped into Eric, who grabbed my arms.

" What's wrong ? " he asked, worried.

" Let me go. I need to hide. Take me to Godric, quick ! " I said, pulling away from him. I didn't have time, I had to hide. I couldn't face him, not now. How did he find me ? Did he even know I was here ? What did he want ?

Once inside Godric's room, I went and sat on the floor in the corner of the room. I pulled my knees up to my face and rocked myself, trying to stop shaking in fear.

I heard Godric come out of his bedroom.

" What's going on Eric ? " he asked.

" I don't know, I found her in this state. Through our bond, all I could feel was fear. It came on really suddenly, I don't - "

Someone knocked at the door. " It's Sookie. There's no one around, please let me in. "

I didn't look up, but I listened to Sookie explain to the two vampires what happened. I could feel Eric was worried, and angry at the man.

" This man... Did he have dark brown hair ? And green eyes ? " asked Godric. Sookie must have nodded in response as I heard Eric's worried voice speak.

" Who is he ? " he asked.

Godric lifted me up, so that I was on my feet. He took me over to Eric. " Let her sleep with you. If he knows she is here, he will check my room, not yours. She will be safe with you. As soon as darkness falls, you will leave this place, and go as far as you can. "

" But how will you - " I started.

" There is a funny little invention called a cell phone. " said Godric, trying to be funny.

Eric nodded and we ran down the hall to his suite. I locked the door, and pushed the couch in front of it to be sure. Eric just stood and watched me.

" Who is he ? " he asked, taking my hand to take me to bed.

" He... His name is Samael. " was all I could manage. I was still shaking, and I wasn't breathing right.

Eric started to undress me, carefully taking my boots off, then my t-shirt, moving to my trousers. I barely even took notice of what he was doing.

" Why are you so scared of him ? " he asked, sensually putting my night dress on.

" He... " I said, between short, uncontrolled breaths. " I don't know what he is. I have managed to escape him for 600 years. He wants to kill me. " Eric put me to bed, and starting undressing himself.

" Why ? " he asked.

I shook my head, sitting up. I couldn't sleep, not when he was so close. " I don't know ok ! I don't know anything about him, and neither does Godric. We've looked things up about him but I can't bring myself to believe them. " Eric was now in bed with me, nearly naked, and he pulled me to him.

" I am still angry about your pregnancy, but Godric has spoken to me about it and... We'll talk about it another time. Tell me what you found out about this Samael. " he whispered, trying to calm me down. It worked somewhat, I was barely shaking and my breathing was nearly back to normal.

I cuddled up to Eric in the dark, and I almost felt safe in his arms. " I can't bare to speak it... I will use my powers to show you. " I wispered back to him.

* * *

It was during the Renaissance. Godric and I were in London, in one of it's huge libraries. We were pouring through books and books looking for something by the name of Samael. Suddenly Godric came over to me, holding a book open. He started to read.

" Samael , meaning " Venom of God ", was an archangel. He is the accuser, the seducer and the destroyer. He is also the angel of death, working closely with Satan. At first, he worked for God, and he had six pairs of wings. He was the one who seduced Eve into eating the apple, cursing mankind. He is also said to be the true father of Cain, after an affair with Eve... " He drifted off, looking for other information. I swallowed. We had gone through every book in every library in England, and this was the only book that mentioned his name. Godric shook his head. " There is nothing more. " he said, looking up at me.

" But that can't be true... God doesn't even exist ! So neither did Eve, or Cain, nor any angels so certainly not this Samael... " I said.

" My dear, some things we cannot know. It might be true, as it might not be. I am 1 400 years old, but I am certainly not the oldest. Far from it. " answered Godric, making me even more scared.

* * *

I stopped my memory there, and waited for Eric to say something about it, but he didn't. Instead, he kissed my forehead and held me tighter to him.

" Eric... Say something... Tell me what you feel. " I begged him.

" I... Am jealous, to a certain degree. " he said. I was confused.

" Why ? "

" You knew him before I was even born. He knew you when you were barely old enough to call yourself a woman. " he said flatly. I knew he hated admitting it.

" But... Eric, is that all you have to say about it ? " It was hardly the most important aspect of it all. I mean, this guy might have been the angel of death, if such a thing existed.

He held me tighter still. " Whatever he is, he'll have to go through me before he gets to you. "

I smiled faintly, appreciating his words. But I was still scared. I closed my eyes to try to get some sleep, but my mind was full of _him_ chasing me, memories of everything he had inflicted me. After a few hours I quietly got up and went to the bathroom, as I was so scared I was sweating. I washed my face and suddenly had to gag.

" Fucking pregnancy... " I muttered, as I washed my mouth out.

I turned to see Eric standing at the door. He had blood trickling out of his ears and his nose.

" Are you ok ? " he asked, hugging me. This was the Eric I loved. This was a man I could spend my life with. But I didn't know how long it would last, I mean it did take me being hunted by an unknown, powerful creature for him to act upon his feelings.

" I'm fine Eric. " I lied. " Why aren't you asleep ? It's dangerous for you to stay awake during the day. Look at you... " I said, taking a tissue to wipe away the blood from his face.

" I can't sleep. " He said, watching me clean him. He sighed heavily, causing me to jump a little as vampires don't usually breathe. " I think vampires understood the Fae wrong. " He said.

" What do you mean ? " I asked, walking to the sink to wet another tissue to get the dried blood off him. When I came back, he was sitting on the bed and I continued to clean him. He put his hands on my hips and looked up at me.

" I am a vampire, and you are a Fae. You are intoxicating to me. But it's who you are that I am addicted to, not your blood. " he said softly.

I stopped, and looked down at him. We gazed at each other for a while and I leant down to kiss him. He stood up and held my body closely to his, as he deepened my kiss. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes, and he caressed my cheek.

" Earlier, in the hallway... You said something... " He said. He wanted me to repeat myself, I could tell.

" Yes, I did. " I smiled, not wanting to give into him.

" Say it again. Please. " he whispered, nearly begging me.

I kissed him passionately again, and spoke softy onto his lips. " I love you. "

He kissed me again, and through our bond I could tell he was happy, happier than he had been for centuries. " Sigrid... " He whispered through kisses. " I... I love you too. " He said, after taking a deep breathe.

I grinned at him, not believing he actually admitted something that big.

We went back to bed and held each other while waiting for the sun to set, neither one of us getting any sleep. We barely spoke, we barely even moved. At around 6 o'clock I got dressed, and put a few things, among which my weapons, into a little shoulder bag. Eric was walking around, nervous. We decided to leave through the window, to avoid being seen within the hotel. I borrowed his cell phone and texted Sookie, to let her know I was ok, and not to worry.

" Which direction will we go ? " I asked him, while waiting for his phone to say ' sent ' .

" Where do you want to go ? " He answered, lacing his shoes up.

" How about... Towards Russia ? " I gave him his phone back.

" Seattle ? "

" Umm... Yeah ? " I said. This was my first time in new America, so I barely knew it. I had been a few times before, but it was a long, long time ago. The last time dated back to the 1600's or so. I liked Europe, it was home to me. I liked it's history, it's diversity. America was too big, too new for me.

As soon as it was dark enough, Eric opened the window. We left our bags in the corner of the room, we'd figure out how to get them back some other time. Our lives were more important. Eric jumped out, and stayed in mid air. He gave me his hand and I jumped into his arms. I looked down, and saw _him_.

" Eric, quick, go ! " I said, trying to keep my voice down. My heart was pounding hard, and as we shot off into the distance, I looked back and saw_ him_ smirking at me. Shit. He knew. I closed my eyes as Eric flew us higher, over buildings and parks, over a rivers and forests. We just kept going for hours until Eric landed in a forest on the outskirts of a city.

" Where are we ? " I asked him, adjusting to using my legs again.

" We have just passed the border to Colorado. " he said looking around.

" Where's that ? " I snorted. He raised an eyebrow at me.

" About the third of the way there... You really don't know America do you. " he smiled and kissed me gently on the lips. " Let's get you something to eat, then we can find somewhere to spend the day. " he said, grabbing my hand.

I looked back at the forest, wondering if I was safe. But I trusted Eric. We could both fight, so if we did end up in danger, we could get away. I hoped.


	19. Second Taste, First Light

Sorry this one took so long, I've had tons of work to do ! I hope this makes up for it though. Please review ! It keeps me going :) Thanks always for all the feedback I get, it really makes me smile.

* * *

Eric lead me into town and we found a take-away place for me to eat. We sat down on a bench in the park, as we watched the town come alive. I ate enough for three people while Eric was on alert, never quite sitting still. Eventually he took my hand and lead me down a path on the outskirts of town. We found an old, abandoned house, with the shutters falling off and no windows left. The grass was so long it nearly came up to my knees, and the door was hanging off it's hinges.

" We'll sleep in there. " said Eric, pulling me behind him. We went in, and found the house in a horrible state. The wallpaper was cracked and falling off, and the paint on the ceiling was coming off, a lot of it was on the dusty dark wooden floor. There were still a few chairs, all dusty and the whole place was full of leaves and it all smelt of damp. The floor creaked as we walked over it, and I opened a door on the right, leading to the cellar. Neither one of us dared break the silence as Eric followed me down the stairs. At the bottom, I stopped, not being able to see a thing. I felt Eric take my hand.

" This way. " he whispered into my ear, as he lead me forwards. I couldn't see a thing, and with every step I was scared I was going to fall into a hole or walk on something, but thankfully I didn't. I suddenly saw Eric's face light up in front of me, making me jump.

" Shit ! Eric, next time you dig out your phone to light a place up, tell me will you ! " I saw him grin before he directed the light to the corner of the room. He brushed all the leaves out the way, and sat down on the floor, inviting me to sit with him.

" We should be safe here. I will wake if I sense you are in danger, so do not fear. Try to sleep lover. " He whispered, softly wrapping his arms around me, and pulling me against him.

" Lover ? " I asked, slightly amused. In response, he kissed my neck, making me close my eyes as desire suddenly took over me.

" See " he laughed, " if you were not my lover, you wouldn't respond that way would you. " I had my back to him but somehow I could hear his smile. I turned to face him and kissed him gently.

" Goodnight, you big teaser. " I said, rolling my eyes.

" Who said I was only teasing ? " he answered, kissing me more forcefully. I laughed at how ridiculous this was and I felt him smirk against my lips as he unbuttoned my shirt. We were soon both naked and he layed me down on top of our clothes. I shivered as a cold gast of wind came from the house above us, making Eric grin.

" Let me warm you up " he said, climbing on top of me.

* * *

I woke up to Eric caressing my naked body. Through our bond I could tell he was hungry for me as I kissed him.

" Sleep well ? " he asked me.

" Not too bad, considering. " I answered. I grabbed my clothes and put them on quickly, feeling rather cold. " How long has it been dark ? "

He was dressed in less than a minute, and he walked up the steps. " About an hour " he called down to me. " Come on, we need to go. " I walked up, taking in my surroundings. As we were walking out the house, I noticed one of the chairs was knocked over, unlike the night before. I froze as I looked at it, and Eric reappeared by my side.

" No one has been here in years. I can smell it. " He reassured me. I sighed, not that confident in his answer. He wasn't either, I could feel it.

We shot off into the sky again, and after a few hours we had to stop.

" I need to go to the bathroom Eric ! "

" But - "

" Don't argue with a pregnant woman ! " I answered back at him. It was getting really urgent so he put me down in a city a few miles away and I ran to the nearest club.

" ID please. " said a bored, middle aged man with tattoos of dragons on his arms.

" But I only need to - "

" ID. "

I sighed heavily as Eric caught up with me. I told him the problem and he pushed past me.

" We have already showed you our ID, and you will now let me and my companion in. " He said, as he glamored the poor guy. I thanked him with a quick nod of the head and ran in to find the bathroom. I was about to walk out when I suddenly had to turn round and gag, forgetting about that aspect of being pregnant. I looked in the mirror again, splashing my face with cold water. " I really need a shower. " I muttered as I tried to make my hair presentable. I turned to walk out and noticed my stomach was starting to show. My eyes widened. That wasn't possible ! It had been barely a week, I couldn't show already ! I pulled my shirt up as to have a good look. I turned left and right, I even bent over to get a good look. I was definitely a little bigger. I shook my head in disbelief as I walked out the door. I found Eric waiting in the corner, looking very grumpy. I kissed him on the cheek when I got to him.

" What's wrong ? " I asked.

He shook his head and led us quickly out the club. I could feel he was alarmed, but he was blocking most of his emotions out. He picked me up once outside.

" Eric, tell me what's wrong ! " I demanded him, getting really worried as he even refused to make eye contact. He flew off almost in a state of emergency and barely a second later he cried out and fell out of the sky. We landed on the roof of a building and tumbled down it, then fell onto the side of an empty side street.

" What the f- " I started, but lost my voice as I saw Eric bleeding from his neck. I crawled over to him, as my back really hurt from the fall. " What can I do ? " I asked him, my eyes wide with fear and worry.

" Suck... Silver... Out... " he groaned in discomfort.

I did as he asked and sucked the silver out of his neck. I spat it out of my mouth, and found it was a bullet. Eric had healed by the time I had cleaned the blood off the thing to read the inscriptions on it. The letters " F.O.T.S " showed up quite clearly in the light of the only lamp in the street. I got up easily, Eric's blood having healed me, and took his hand as he listened to our surroundings.

" I can't fly, I'll be shot down again. We'll have to go by foot. " he told me, before setting off at vampire speed down the street. I followed him with no problem at all, leaving the city and soon finding myself in the middle of nowhere, crossing rivers and soon entering a rocky, mountainous territory. Eric then picked me up and we flew for a few hours until we had to stop.

" We have to find cover, it will be dawn soon. " He said. Neither of us wanted to stop, whoever had got to us was on our tail. I learnt that we were near the Colorado river and we searched for a cave of somewhere Eric could hide from the sun and keep me safe with him, but we couldn't find anywhere. Eric was going frantic.

" We have to find somewhere ! I can't dig myself in the dirt and leave you all alone ! " he shouted, brushing his hair back. " I need to protect you ! " He sighed heavily, panic in his eyes.

" Eric... " I whispered to him, pulling him to me, making him look me in the eyes. " I have a way to keep us together. " I said quietly.

He questioned me through our bond, and I answered by pulling my hair back, leaning my head to the side to reveal my neck.

" I'm a fairy " I said quietly. " The sun won't hurt you if you drink my blood. " I was hesitant, and scared, but it was the only way.

He leant his head into my neck, and I felt him take in my scent. I heard his fangs extend, but he pulled away.

" I can't to that lover. " He said, shaking his head. " I will not risk hurting you. "

" You risk hurting me even more if you leave me alone for the day ! " I retorted. " Besides... I want you to do this... " I looked down.

" What do you mean ? " he asked me softly, lifting my head up with his hand, so that his face was only inches from mine.

" I want to you see the sun. I can't imagine how much you miss it. Consider it a gift. To thank you for everything you're doing. " I smiled weakly at him, and kissed him. " Please. "

He kissed me again, wrapping his hands around me. He kissed me more deeply, and more fiercely, and I could feel his desire intensify as much as my own. He then started kissing my neck, and I cried out in pleasure. His fangs scraped my neck, and I felt his cool breath teasing my skin.

" Are you sure, my love ? " he muttered against my neck, as his hands found there way under my shirt.

" Do it . " I moaned.

His fangs sank into my skin with ease, and I cried out at the sudden pain. But it was soon replaced by the weirdest sense of pleasure I'd ever felt, and we both moaned, our hands under each others shirts. He pulled away after a few minutes and kissed me deeply, his mouth still covered in my blood.

He pulled away suddenly, and took a few steps back, leaving me panting.

" But - " I started to protest.

" I want more, as much as you do my love. " he said, regret in his eyes. " But if we do, we might have company. I'll make it up to you." He said, coming closer to me again. " I promise I will. " He said gently against my mouth as he kissed me.

The sky turned pink as the sun started to rise and Eric tensed. We looked towards the sun and I took his hand in mine. I watched his eyes widen in awe as we quietly watched the sun rise. A tear escaped his eye as he turned to me.

" Thank you. " He said quietly, and he kissed my forehead. " No one could have given me anything like this. " He looked back towards the sun.

" That's only part of what you're getting out of me. " I said, laughing. He looked back at me, and raised an eyebrow. I put my hand on my stomach, reminding him he was to be a father.

" Oh. Yes. " He said hesitantly. " That worries me you know. "

" And me... " I wiped the tear off his face and leaned in to kiss him again, but we were stopped by the distant sound of people talking.

Eric gave me his hand. " Fancy a little run in the sun my love ? "


	20. Locked Up

_**I found this one rather hard to write, so I hope it's ok ! :)**_

* * *

Eric and I hid behind a rock, and waited for the voices to show themselves. Two men, who must have been in their late twenties, came walking by, already sweating in the barely risen sun.

" How do you know we can trust this guy anyway ? I mean he looks younger than we are, and that name... I mean who's called Samael ? It's ridiculous. " said the taller one of the two. He barely had any hair, and small eyes.

" He seemed to know what he was on about. " answered the shorter one, wearing jean overalls. " And anyway, if we kill this vamp and his little fangbanger for him, Steve and Sarah'll be really happy with us ! We might even get promoted ! " he exclaimed, rubbing his hands together.

So that was what he was playing at. That Samael bastard had gone further than he had before, seeking out help. I glanced over to Eric, who was obviously putting all his strenght into not jumping out and ripping them limb from limb. I must admit, I wanted to do that as well.

The two men walked past, and disappeared. Eric and I came out of our hiding place, and looked at each other.

" If we've also got the fellowship on our tail, we're in bigger trouble than I thought. " he said, looking at the sun again. I could tell he still couldn't believe it, and I felt him send me a wave of gratitude.

We turned to continue our escape, but as we did so, we heard someone clapping behind us.

" Bravo ! Bravo ! " Said the man's voice. I swallowed as I froze, feeling every part of my insides fall apart. Eric looked at me, and touched my arm reassuringly and turned to face him.

" What do you want with her ? " he hissed angrily. I turned as well, and came face to face with Samael, this time dressed in simple white sports wear.

" Vampire Eric. " he said, grinning. " My oh my... You know, I watched you for a long time. I watched your family being murdered. I watched your wife cry when she heard you had... Died. " he said happily, torturing Eric. I grabbed his hand, trying to calm him down, as I felt Eric boiling with so much rage I was astonished he hadn't yet moved. Samael burst out laughing.

" So it's true ! " He laughed. " A vampire CAN love ! This would have been so much fun if I didn't have to kill you. " he said looking at me. He circled us, looking us up and down while twiddling his thumbs around his non existing beard.

" You're not buying slaves. " I spat at him, disgusted by his attitude.

" A shame... Though neither of you would have made very good ones, you're too foul mouthed. " he said simply.

" What the FUCK do you want with Sigrid ? " roared Eric, grabbing him by the throat and holding him against a rock.

Samael laughed, his breathing not affected in the least by the pressure of Eric's hands.

" Vampire " he said, " you cannot hurt me. Has she not told you ? I can't die ! " he said loudly, lifting his arms up like he was preaching. He giggled like a little girl, and then kicked Eric so hard he flew a good few feet away and landed with a thump on the floor. Before I knew it, Samael's hands were around my neck and he lifted me off the ground, showing me off to Eric as though I wa a fish he had just caught in the river.

" You see ! " He laughed again. " You cannot defeat me ! "

I was choking, and fighting to breathe, scratching and pulling at his fingers to try and get air.

" GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER ! " Screamed Eric, panic more than obvious in his eyes and voice. Amazingly, he let go, and I fell to the floor gasping for air. Eric didn't dare move foreward to get me, but I managed to crawl over to him and cling onto his leg while his hand swept my hair back, slightly calming me down.

Samael was still laughing. " You two are so pathetic. " he exclaimed.

" Who are you ? " asked Eric.

" You dare to question me ? " he answered, raising an eyebrow. " My name is Samael. I am of higher power, a power you can only dream of. Well, that's if a creature such as yourself can dream. " He pointed out.

I staggered to get to my feet, putting all of my weight on Eric as he wrapped his arms around me.

" Why do you want to kill me ? " I asked him. I was going to die anyway, so I might as well know why.

Within a second Samael was inches away from me, and his hand was on my stomach. I felt a sudden sharp pain and cried out. My knees nearly gave way but Eric was holding me.

" That thing inside of you will bring the destruction of everything this world has ever seen. It must perish. " he told me. " I have always known, that is why I have been looking for you for so long. " he turned around, waving his hands in the air. " Your vampire friend, that Godric person, he knew as well. He has always known, since the day he layed eyes on you. He wants that... Thing to be born. " He turned around. " And that is why he created you. " he pointed at Eric.

I swallowed as my heart fell. My head was turning, I was having trouble digesting what he had just said. Did that mean that Godric was only my friend because of the child I was going to have ? That he didn't care for me, but for what I would bring into this world ? That Eric was only a pawn in this little game ?

I felt Eric's hand hold mine tighter, and I knew he was asking himself the same questions. We had been played since the beginning. Two pawns in a chess game.

I cried out in anger as I lunged towards Samael, pushing him to the floor and I punched him repeatedly in the face. I felt his nose break under my right fist as I pulled back to hit him again. His face was covered with blood but healing as fast as I was hitting him. Suddenly, I flew back into Eric with such force we both fell down. I put my hands to the ground to push myself back up again but a sharp blow the the back of my head made sure I stayed down. In fact, everything went dark.

* * *

I came to, rubbing the back of my head. Fuck it hurt ! It was still throbbing like mad. Urg... I opened my eyes to find myself in what looked like a cellar. I was lying on one of those doctor's beds, with the white tissue type stuff over the top of it to keep it " hygienic. " But it was a bit pointless, seeing the damp and the mold around the cracks in the cement walls. I sat up, trying to focus, as my vision was slightly blurry. One of the walls was made of metal poles, leading out to a tight hallway. I staggered over to it, and looked out. It seemed similar cells populated this... Place. I turned round, and inspected my room better. In the back right corner, there was a hole in the floor, obviously for relieving one's self. There was a small mouse's hole on the left wall, and that was it, apart from the doctor's bed in the middle of the room. Ok, what the fuck ?

" Eric ? " I cried down the hallway, desperate for a response from my loved one. " Eric are you here ? Eric ! "

I heard footsteps coming towards me, and I foolishly thought it was Eric.

" Shut up. " spat a tall, skinny blonde woman. She must have been around 40, though she was so skinny and obviously drugged that she seems to be 60. She was wearing a plain white nurse's dress, but a rather original one : it was covered in old, dry blood. I started at it as she was cleaning a syringe. " Your fanger is in another cell block bitch, so shut up, he can't hear you. " she said dryly. " Samael will see you in a while, feel free to... Relax. " she grinned before walking off, laughing to herself.

I had seen some crazed, deranged people before in my life, but she was something else entirely. I knew " doctors " that pulled women's uterus' out to " cure " them of some invented mental illness during the 1800's that looked more sane than she did ! I sighed heavily, trying to keep calm... Relax she said... Yeah, right... I sat down near the mouse's hole, figuring it was the safest place, hidden behind the bed. I crossed my arms and felt a rather large bump where my stomach was. I looked down and nearly died of shock. I looked like I was 5 months pregnant !

" What the... " I muttered. How long had I been out ?

" Growing fast, isn't it ? " I looked up to see Samael, opening my cell and shutting it behind him. " It isn't a human pregnancy, so the 9 months schedule doesn't apply to you. You're the last Fae in existence, and that Viking vampire friend of yours certainly isn't human either. " he said, sitting on the bed facing me.

I screwed my face up, not daring to say anything.

" I don't even know what that... Thing is going to look like. It's a monster, it's blasphemy. It shall not live. " he said. " But I will let it be born, out of curiosity. " he added, grinning at me. " By the way, you can still punch nicely. "

I grimaced at him. " Bastard. " I spat at him. " Where's Eric ? "

" Your friend is downstairs. Don't worry, the sun can't get to him. I want to keep him alive for the moment, though he won't get anything to drink. Yes... That would be a good idea. I'll see how he evolves without blood. I might even try to force human food down his throat to see what happens... I must study him. " he said, more to himself than to me.

Rage burnt deep inside of me, and I really felt like lunging at him and ripping his throat open with my bare teeth. My baby obviously agreed with me, as I felt it kick. My eyes widened in shock, amazement, and then fear. It's first kick...

Samael immediately rushed over to me and placed a hand on his stomach. And like the time before, he sent a sharp pain through out my body, causing me to cringe.

" It doesn't like me... " he muttered to himself. He then got up and left my cell. He turned to look at me one last time. " I'm going to have to much fun. " He said, grinning.


	21. Danger

_**Hi ! I'm soooo sorry I havn't updated in so long, I've had so much stuff to deal with. Uni, homework, train strikes, snow... It's been like a never-ending problem. I'll try and make up for it, I promiss ! I know this one's a bit short, but I had a lot of trouble writting it. I do hope you all stick with me, and any ideas would be brilliant. Thanks again for all the support, you guys are really great !**_

* * *

I sat in silence in the corner of the room. No food, no water, nowhere to sleep, nowhere to hide, no one to talk to. I waited and waited, and my fear eventually gave way to boredom. I could feel Eric through our bond, but it was only faint. He wasn't in any immediate danger, so I tried not to panic too much. I closed my eyes for what seemed like a minute, but when I woke up, I was no longer in my cell.

" Ah, good evening Sigrid. I was wondering if you were going to be with us tonight ! " Said Samael. He was dressed all in white, with gloves and a mask on, and was cleaning various knifes and operating instruments I was unable to name. I looked around, panic rising. I was in a plain square room, with loads of really bright lights nearly blinding me. A small table on wheels was placed next to the table I was lying on. I turned my head to see what was to my right, and as I did so, a terrified scream escaped my lips.

Eric was next to me, on a table just like mine, trapped by a ton of silver chains. He was unconscious, and his blood was being drained from two tubes, one in his neck, one in his arm.

" ERIC ! " I screamed. My head was dizzy, and the room starting turning as I reached out to touch him. " Eric... " I whispered, tears welling in my eyes. I felt hopeless. I was too weak to move and I hated myself for it.

" He's as good as dead sweetie. " said the nurse I saw before, hanging a bag of colorless liquid up on a pole next to me. " Forget him. "

I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall. I felt a light kick from our baby, as if to tell me there was still hope. I didn't believe it though. Eric and I were both going to die. And with both of us dead, no one would be able to stop Godric from killing himself. Godric... I hoped he was alright, wherever he was. It had only been a few nights since we parted at the hotel, but it seemed like forever. I bet he hated me for putting his child in danger. For killing him, actually. It was my fault Eric was going to die and I would never forgive myself. He was everything to me. He meant as much to me as Godric did, and I'd only known him for like two weeks. Funny how love can become so powerful so quickly.

Samael's voice broke through my train of thoughts, bringing me back to the grim reality. I didn't listen, he wasn't talking to me anyway. I stared into the nothingness above me, and watched as my vision blurred and became blank. I was shutting down, and I didn't care. No Eric, no Godric... There was nothing left for me to live for.

But before I knew it, the nurse was screaming, and then suddenly quiet, and someone was trying to move me. I slowly moved my head, expecting to see Samael but I didn't.  
" Godric ? " I asked, blinking a few times.

" I'm here, you're safe now. " He said calmly, trying to sit me up.

" Now I know I've lost it. I'm hallucinating. " I laughed, not bothering to help Godric move me. Though he didn't need my help, he was more than strong enough.

I heard him sigh. " You're not hallucinating. If you were, would Eric still be like that ? "

I looked over to Eric. He was still unconscious and looking rather... Dead, to say the least. I suppose he had a point.

" Ah, good ! Godric, long time no see. I must admit I'm surprised you haven't kill her yet, it has been centuries. " said Samael, coming in through the door writing something on a notepad he held in his arms. " Oh pity. " He said, noticing his nurse lying in a puddle of blood on the floor. She wasn't dead yet, but she was as good as.

I had to blink really hard to fully take in the scene before me. Godric rushed over and freed Eric, Samael not seeming bothered at all. He then grabbed the nurse, and opened her wrist, letting the blood pour into Eric's mouth. He slowly opened his eyes, and his hands lifted to grab the woman's wrist. Within a few seconds she was dead, and Eric sat up. He was weak, you could see it in his eyes, but he nonetheless rushed over and kneeled in front of me, tucking my dirty, greasy hair behind my ears and pressing his forehead against mine.

" I tried, lover I tried so hard. Forgive me, I should have - " he started, but Godric didn't let him finish. He put his hand on Eric's shoulder.

" We have a war to wage. " he said, shooting daggers into Samael's back.

My two vampires stood next to each other, forming a protective barrier between me and Samael, who seemed to only just take notice of the situation. And within half a second, all three of them were shooting around the place at high speed. I couldn't watch them, the speed making my head spin. They were left, right, in front of me, on the ceiling. The table Eric was on suddenly shot off towards the door and only just missed it's target, whoever it was, and smashed itself to pieces on the metal door. Suddenly knifes were flying through the air, and then some shelves came down and all the bottles smashed to pieces on the floor. Everything was being destroyed, other than me and the table I was sitting on. I couldn't tell who was who, or what was going on.

Eric fell to the ground in the doorway, and couldn't get up. He was weak, and bleeding. His wounds weren't closing and he was groaning in pain, sending shivers down my spine. This wasn't who I was ! I never, EVER let someone wage my wars for me ! As anger rose inside of me, Godric and Samael slowed their battling to a more human speed. I couldn't tell who was winning, but it was obvious neither was about to give in to the other. I got up, and stumbled over to the remains of Eric's table. I grabbed a sharp piece of wood, my knees wobbling under my weight. I was weak, and in no state to fight but I couldn't care less. I needed to help. I crept up behind Samael, and lifted my arm up, ready to strike, but before I knew it I landed in a heap beside Eric.

" Don't... " he mumbled as I got up again.

As I rose, Godric slammed into the wall and didn't get up. I was so mad. So very, very mad, and that bastard was laughing as he turned to watch me.

" Two months and you're still determined to kill me ? " he asked.

" Two... MONTHS ? "

" Yes. You've been my guest for two months now. You were out most of the time of course. " He said, seeming rather proud of himself and he came closer to me. I stood my ground, I was not going to let him get to Eric.

" You've tortured us, starved us, held us prisoners ! You've hurt the two people I love the most in this world... The ONLY people I love ! You... " I fumed. I was looking for a big enough swear word to curse him with, but I couldn't find one. Words were far to polite to describe what he was to me. " You fucking bastard ! " I spat.

I ran at him, ready to pierce his body with my table leg. Somehow me disarmed me, and I fell to the floor - again. My arms gave way as I tried to get up again, it was no use. I was too weak to do anything.  
I turned my head in time to see Samael lean over Eric with my make shift stake, and I lost it. I screamed in anger, and I got up with ease. My vision blurred, and then turned red. I was boiling in anger as I ran over to them. And then...

* * *

I opened my eyes to a bright sunny room. The walls were a creamy colour, with lots of little flowers. I was lying on a really comfy couch and there were two arm chairs facing it, with a small wooden coffee table in between. I had no idea where I was.

" Sigrid, you're awake ! " I recognised Sookie's happy voice as she walked in with a glass of water. " How are ya feelin' ? " she asked as I sat up.

" Um... Confused. Where... Where am I ? " I asked taking the glass of water she was handing me.

" Eric and Godric thought you'd be safer here with me until dark. " she smiled as she took the seat next to me.

" Are they ok ? "

" They're fine sweetie. They'll be here as soon as it's dark. I'll call Fangtasia and get Ginger to let them know you're alright. D'you want anything ? "

" I'd love a pizza. " I sighed. Sookie smiled and nodded, and then left me.

My body was aching but other than that I didn't feel too bad. I put a hand to my stomach, astonished by that fact I wasn't any bigger than the day I was captured. " What the hell happened ? " I mumbled to myself, as I sipped my drink.


	22. Powers

_**I'm glad I got tis one up ! I'm thinking of ending this story soon, after a few more chapters, and then writing a sequel. Because I could probably write another 15 or so chapters with all the ideas I have ( for those of you who want Godric to find love, you'll like it ! ). I originaly planned to have it all in one story but this part of it ended up taking a lot longer to write so I think I'll turn it into two stories. What do you think ? **_

_**

* * *

**_

The day went past ever so slowly. Sookie couldn't tell me anything about what happened to me so we talked about her. She told me about some woman called Maryann, and how she was a maenad. Her boss, Sam, was a shape shifter so he, with Bill's help, managed to kill her. It all seemed rather complicated, and Sookie didn't really seem to want to talk about it so I left it at that. I showered, for what seemed like the first time in months. I came out an hour later, and looked in the mirror. I still had the same bump on my stomach I had that night in the club with Eric... Why hadn't our baby grown ? I was so worried. Was it still alive ?

Sookie and I were watching Buffy reruns when the sun went down. Darkness had barely set and the door bell rang.

" Oh ! Um, come in. " Said Sookie as she opened the door. She had barely finished speaking and Eric was already kneeling before me, as I sat on the couch. My heart started beating faster as I looked him up and down, looking for injuries. I didn't see any.

" Lover " he said as he pulled me to him. " Lover are you alright ? " he asked desperately, worry filling his eyes.

" Of course I am. Are you ? " I asked, ignoring his question, focusing only on him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands held my face inches from his.

" Yes " he muttered, trying so hard not to kiss me. " You... You made me so scared. " he whispered onto my lips. " I couldn't face loosing you. "

I couldn't answer. I was thinking about the baby. Our baby. It wasn't growing, was it dead ? It as Eric's only chance to be a father... He sensed something was wrong as I looked down, staring at the floor.

" What's wrong ? " he asked, making tears run down my cheeks. I loved him so much it tore me to pieces to have lost his child. " Is it the baby ? Is it still with us ? " He asked, panic rising in his voice.

" I... It's... Eric... Might... A... " I blabbered on, making noises but nothing more as I shaked.

Eric lifted my chin and kissed me. He was so desperate to feel me, and though the kiss didn't last long, it filled me with love and warmth, so much that I calmed down. Suddenly, everything felt fine, and I knew we would be ok.

" Is the baby still with us ? " he repeated, knowing full well he had calmed me down.

" Yes. Yes she is. " I said, believing it as I felt a kick as Eric's hands found their way to my stomach.

" She ? " He asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
" I don't know. " I shrugged. " It feels right. " I smiled as Eric rolled his eyes.

I finally took notice of Godric, standing in the doorway, obviously uncomfortable about being in Sookie's house. He looked fine, no injuries in view. I got up and jumped into his arms.

" Thank god you're alright ! " I exclaimed, holding him tight.

" Only thanks to you. " he smiled, pulling away.

" Me ? " I asked, confused. " What did I do ? "

Sookie lead Godric to an armchair, as she sat on the other, and Eric and I took the couch.

" Well, you started fighting Samael to protect me, but you were... What ? " He glared at me and Godric as we both started laughing.  
" Her gift. " said Godric simply, confusing Eric even more.

" Remember the first night we met ? " I said.

" You... You read my memories. " he remembered; " You want to do it again ? "

" If you don't mind. " I smiled, and he nodded.

* * *

I was in Eric's body, watching myself ridiculing myself trying to kill Samael. I soon fell to the floor and Samael came over to me, ( or should I say Eric ? ) ready to stake me.

" Have fun in hell " he grinned as he lifted his arm up.

" Get off of him. " I heat myself say from behind. Samael stopped and turned, my ( Eric's ) eyes found me standing, perfectly still, holding my fists ready to punch. Samael laughed.

" Get a clue, bitch. " he said, turning back to me ( Eric ) but my eyes didn't leave the sight that was my body. I watched as my eyes turned red, and them my whole body caught fire.

" You will not touch him " I watched as I saw myself walk up to a now shocked and terrified Samael.

" You... Can't... " he screamed, backing away from the flames, hitting the wall behind him.

" I can and I have. " I looked more carefully. I wasn't on fire, but was wrapped in flames that coated every part of my body, resting a few centimeters above my skin.

My vision blurred for a minute, feeling that Eric's body was weak and hungry, when when it came back, Godric was leaning over me.

" Eric " he said, " come on, get up. Sigrid can take care of herself. " I felt myself nod, getting up to my feet with Godric's help. I looked back over at myself.

" You've hunted me for centuries, you've tried to kill Godric and me countless times. And now you try to kill Eric and our baby. Think again. You're dead meat. " And I lunged at Samael, fire taking over his body, and he screamed and screamed in agony as I held onto him, until I ripped his head off. I took a few steps back and the fire around me disappeared, and I watched as Samael's remains burnt. The room was filling with smoke : we had to get out.

" Go ! I'll get Sigrid. " Godric said to me, as I felt the sudden urge to run over to myself. But I didn't. A green light appeared in Samael's body, and came out as a little ball of light. It whooshed around all three of us.

" Until the next time " it said, and then rose up and out of the room. I saw myself faint and fall onto the floor, as Godric picked my body up.

" I'll come back for you. Stay here. " he said to me, as I grabbed hold of the door in my fight to stay up. As he left, I looked down at myself, or rather at Eric's body, and saw that he was covered in his own blood.  
As promised, Godric soon reappeared in the thick black smoke and lifted me up. My vision blurred again and soon we were outside. The sky was clear, the moon was full. I saw myself lying under a tree, looking rather pale and very, very dirty.

" You need blood my child. "

* * *

I stopped the memory there, not wanting to know how Eric got the blood he needed.

" And then I layed her under a tree, and went back to get Eric. " said Godric. I looked over and saw he had been telling Sookie what Eric's memory had told me. I was stunned. So stunned I couldn't speak. All three of them looked at me as I sat there, holding onto Eric's hand for dear life.

" Do you know what happened ? " asked Eric, breaking the heavy silence. I did, but I was still in too much shock to respond. Godric spoke for me.

" The most powerful of fairies can master one of the elements. " he said. " Sigrid is one of them by birth, but could never summon the power. Not before then. "

" So what changed ? "

" The power probably just kicked in. After being banished, she had a few things taken away, as you know, but... "

" No " I interrupted. " No that's not what happened. " I said plainly, not looking up. The carpet was so interesting. As no one said anything, I looked up. I caught Eric's gaze.  
" He was going to kill you. I couldn't let that happen ! " I told him.

Silence.

" So Eric set this off ? " asked Sookie. I shrugged, not taking my eyes off Eric's. He was astonished, and full of thanks and admiration. He squeezed my hand a little tighter, and smiled faintly.

Godric got up. " Thank you Sookie for your time and effort. It means a lot to us. "

" It's nothing. " she answered. " I'm glad I could help a friend. "

Eric also got up pulling me with him, as Godric left.

" Miss Stackhouse " he smirked.

" What ? " she said plainly, making him smirk even more.

" I'm taking Sigrid out. She'll be back before dawn. " He said and left.

" Only if you don't mind. I don't want to intrude, you've been so much help. " I said, hugging Sookie.

" I want you to stay here. Go, he's waiting for you. I know you love him, for some reason. " she said, before sticking her tongue out at Eric who had put his head through the door. He chuckled and cocked his head to tell me to come. I mouthed a thank you back at Sookie as I left, taking Eric's hand. He lead me to the cemetery not fat from Sookie's house, and under the trees he turned to me.  
" I owe you an apology. " he said uncomfortably. " I should have trusted you. "

" What are you talking about ? " I asked, truly confused. His eyes shone so blue in the moonlight, and I needed to hold him close to me.

" I am indeed the father of your child. I'm sorry I needed proof to believe it. " He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me against him. He looked deep into my eyes before speaking again. " You really are a magical, beautiful, clever little fairy. " he smirked slightly, and kissed me. My arms held his head against mine, as I savored the sweet taste of his lips and tongue. Though he was as cold as ice, he warmed my body and I felt at home in his arms.

" What do you mean ? " I asked when our lips finally parted.

" I've known you for barely a few weeks. Technically it's been three months but for two of them, we were unconscious and separated so it doesn't count. But the weeks we spent together have been... Magical. You say you're not a real fairy because you're so violent and mean. But to me, you are perfect. You perfectly incarnate the brutality and animalistic needs that I deeply miss, yet you are the most beautiful woman I have ever layed eyes on. You smell and taste heavenly, you are so elegant and independent, you care for me more than for yourself and you have brought me the two things I could never dare to wish for : the sun, and a child. And I don't even care if it does turn out to be a girl. I will love her will all my being. "

I couldn't answer. His words still rang through my head, and I couldn't digest them. He was so real. So much realer than I could have imagined, and I loved him even more than I originally thought. I needed to say something, tell him what I felt for him, but I couldn't. No words came as I opened my mouth, and instead, his lips met mine as he kissed me again.

" But one thing, " he said, pulling away, " You will not tell anyone, and I really mean ANYONE, who I am around you. I have a reputation you know " he smirked.

I laughed, shaking my head. " Eric, you are the most ridiculous person I've ever met, you know that ? "

" You love it. " he smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

" You're full of yourself aren't you. " I grinned, and kissed him.

" Do you want to be full of me ? " he whispered into my ear, making me laugh even more.


	23. Revelations

_**Well, here it is ! I feel really sad now that this story's at it's end. I'll put up one last chapter before starting the sequel. If you have any problems understanding everything, I'll answer any and all questions ! I know it's a bit complicated, but I felt like keeping all this until the end, to keep you all puzzled. Hope you enjoy it anyway. And as always, thanks for all the support, it means a lot to me. Keep it coming ! =)**_

* * *

" Sigrid... " Whispered Eric. " I love you. "

I smiled. " I love you too. " I kissed his neck, but he pulled back.

" Why Sigrid ? It's an old Norse name, hardly a name for a fairy. " He said.

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. " I chose it. When I was banished I changed my name, and I thought Sigrid was fitting. "

" What is your real name ? " He asked.

" I... I can't remember... " I said, lost in my thoughts. It was true, I couldn't remember. I had lived by that name for over a thousand years. I had only been called by my real name for 18 years, before I was banished. And I had no way of remembering... Eric watched me as I tried to remember. I kept shaking my head, and screwing my eyes up as I realized I had completely lost contact with who I was born to be.

We sat down under a tree in the moonlight, as we watched the wind blow the leaves in the trees. It was so quiet and relaxing, and you could forget what century it was.

" Why were you banished ? " asked Eric.

I didn't answer at first, but he didn't push. He knew I'd answer in my own time.

" My parents were... Like King and Queen but... " I sighed. I didn't know how to explain things to him. " There were four couples that made the um... Like royal family. Like four kings and four queens. It's not exactly that but it's been so long I can't really explain. "

I looked over at Eric, who nodded. At least he understood.

" My parents were one of those couples. Which meant I was sort of like a princess. And being one of the important fairies, meant that I could master one of the elements. My mother was water, and my father was air. But I never managed to master anything, no matter how hard I tried. And as I grew older, I felt different. I didn't feel like I belonged there, I hated them all. I watched the Vikings, and I watched the Romans, and I wanted to be like them. I wanted to grab a sword and kill people. I wanted to rip people's heads off and bathe in their blood... "

I saw Eric smile and roll his eyes. I couldn't blame him, he was the same. Except he was brought up that way, and I wasn't.

" Eric I was supposed to be this beautiful, elegant, happy little fairy, all magical and strong and fair... You know the myths. But I wasn't. I was a bloodthirsty, cruel, evil little whore and I refused to change. So in the end, they just banished me, as I brought shame among my race. Basically, I was evil. And, they were right, I was. "

It took Eric a few moments before he could answer.

" You couldn't have been any worse than me. " He said looking down in shame.

I took his hand, and lifted his head so to look in his eyes.

" Eric " I whispered " I don't care. It's not a competition. If you like, you win. I know you hate yourself for whatever you did, but it was a long time ago. You've changed. "

" But my father doesn't see that ! " He said, getting up. " He's the one I let down. He's the one who died thinking I was an ungrateful assehole ! " he shouted, and started walking off.

I got up and ran after him, grabbing his arm and turning him round. " Eric, you've done him proud. Don't hate yourself for what you did. What you've achieved since then is beyond anyone's expectations. He would be the proudest father to have ever existed, and he will be when you join him. He will be, I promise you. "

He sighed, shaking his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again. I pulled him into a hug, and he squeezed me so tight I could hardly breathe. A sharp pain in my stomach caused me to moan in pain, and Eric pulled away in panic.

" I'm sorry, I.. "

" It's only a kick Eric. Don't worry. "

He put his hand to my stomach, and kneeled. " This is my child... After a thousand years, I'll be a father... Not just a maker, but a real father. " He shook his head, and I kneeled too.

" You'll be a great dad. " I smiled, making him laugh.

" I have a lot of things to explain to you. Godric and I found a book that Samael kept, and it explains quite a few things. Though most of it is burnt because of the fire. "

He took my hand, and we ran through the woods to Fangtasia. Though it was quite far, at our speed, in only took us a few minutes. Soon, we reached the car park, and entered the bar. I had only been there twice before, both times being terrible. The first, I was tied up and held captive. The second, nearly drained. I watched Eric as he made his way through the crowd and I couldn't believe he was the same man.

I decided to take refuge from the noise and crowd in Eric's office, not knowing what he was up to. I found Godric sitting on the couch, reading.

" Hey " I said as I sat next to him.

" Hey " he said back, putting his book down. " Is everything alright ? "

" Everything's great. " I smiled, kissing him on the cheek. " I'm sorry I was angry at you when I found out that you made Eric. I... It's just that you never told me you had made another vampire. Why didn't you tell me ? "

He didn't answer at first. He sighed, and just stared at the floor. " I wanted to protect you. " he said slowly. " I knew you would get very close to him, but I knew just how cruel Eric was. And still is in some ways. "

" But I was cruel. My name struck fear in men's hearts because I was so cruel. " I protested.

" I know. But Sigrid, the difference between Eric and you is that you don't lie. You've always been up front, never hidden your feelings. If you don't like someone, then you told them, no matter the cost. But Eric... He lied, manipulated, and... I was afraid you would trust him if you knew I had made him. I didn't want you to think of him as my child, but as his own person, so you could get to know the real him. But... I was wrong, as it turns out. " Godric looked down. He seemed so depressed.

I put my hand on his knee. " Godric " I spoke softly, as he looked up at me. His eyes were turning red with tears, and he seemed desperate for me to tell him something, but I didn't know what. " You did what you thought was right, no one can blame you for that. I'm the luckiest person in the world to have you in my life. You're everything to me, you know that. " I shook my head, hating myself for not finding the words he wanted to hear. " I love you so, so much. " I whispered as I pulled him into a hug.

" Sigrid, I have to- " he started, but the door opened before he finished. Eric walked in and smiled as he saw us hugging. But Godric suddenly sat up straight, and all trace of weakness and sadness was whipped from his face as he nodded to Eric, who pulled his chair out and sat down in front of Godric and I.

" We have to discuss Samael. " Said Eric.

" Yes. I trust you saw what happened to him as he died. " continued Godric, as I nodded.

" What was that green light ? " I asked. Both vampires exchanged a worried look as I sat there watching. " How did it speak ? What did it mean by " until the next time " ? " The look they both had on their faces worried me. It was Eric who spoke.

" We believe that you didn't kill Samael. The green light must have been his soul leaving his body. " He tried not to sound emotional.

I stared at him, my mouth wide open in disbelief. Then I started laughing. " You mean like, hahaa ! You... Like... His soul like just came out of his body and went " hasta la vista baby ! " and then shot off to find this... Like other body or sumin' ! HAHA Eric that's like THE most ridiculous thing I've ever heard ! " I was in hysterics, it truly was ridiculous. But neither one of them looked amused. In fact, Godric took his face in his hands, and Eric sighed, got up, and kicked the door, causing me to freeze.

" I... You mean you're... Seriously ? " I felt tears welling up in my eyes but I pushed them back. " He's still alive ? "

Eric handed me a burnt book. " There are only a few pages that you can still read. We found it in his desk. "

I opened it, found the first unburnt page, and started reading out loud.

" Samael (Hebrew: סמאל) (also Sammael, perhaps "Venom of God") is an important archangel in Talmudic and post-Talmudic lore, a figure who is accuser, seducer and destroyer, and has been regarded as both good and evil. It is said that he was the guardian angel of Esau and a patron of the empire of Rome.

Also called Sammael and Samil, he is considered in legend both a member of the heavenly host (with often grim and destructive duties) and a fallen angel, equatable with Satan and the chief of the evil spirits. One of Samael's greatest roles in Jewish lore is that of the angel of death. In this capacity he is a fallen angel but nevertheless remains one of the Lord's servants. As a good angel, Samael supposedly resides in the seventh heaven, although he is declared to be the chief angel of the fifth heaven.

He is charged with being the one who tempted Eve, then seduced and impregnated her with Cain. "

Silence. I tried to understand what it meant. This book basically said that God and Satan really do exist, and that Samael was actually a really important figure in all of it. But... That couldn't be true. Could it ?

" Who... Who's Cain ? " I asked, trying to make sense of it all.

" It explains that on the next page. " Said Godric. " Here. " he said, showing me the page. The chapter was entitled " The creation of Vampires " and the first bit was burnt. I managed to make out the bit where Cain was one of Adam and Eve's son's, and that he killed his brother, but I couldn't make out why. Maybe I should have payed more attention to this religion when it first arrived. But anyway, I got to a paragraph that was completely visible.

" According to Kindred myth, the first of their kind was Cain, the first murderer. For his crime, Cain was cursed by God and thereby transformed into a vampire. Exiled from his people, Cain was forced to stalk the fringes of civilization, fearful of the sun and ravenous for blood. In his loneliness, Cain came upon a mighty witch named Lilith, who had been Adam's first wife. Lilith taught Cain how to use his blood for mighty magic (indeed, a few heretics claim that Lilith, not Cain, was the First Vampire). Lilith taught Cain many things, including how to use his blood to evoke mystic powers - and how to create others of his kind. "

The rest was so burnt that bits crumpled and turned to ash under my fingers. I stared blankly at what I had just read. " Did... Did either of you two know this ? " I asked. They shook their heads at the same time.

" No one knows how vampires came to be. " said Eric. " It's just one of life's many mysteries. "

" And a mystery, it shall remain. " said Godric, firmly. " We have to dispose of this book. " He grabbed it from my hands, and got up.

" But, you can't ! " I protested, walking after him. " Godric this is really, really important stuff. You can't burn it ! Eric, " I said, turning to him, " tell him. Tell him he can't burn it ! "

Eric was still in his chair. He looked up at Godric, then at me. " I'm sorry, but he is right. "

" No one can know Sigrid. " continued Godric. " I know how important it is, but have you thought of why this information was lost ? " He had a point. " We don't even know it it is true. It could just be religious mumbo-jumbo. But true or not, it will only serve to turn more people against vampires. Some vampires will start murdering people in full view saying it's God's fault. "

He was right. Eric, Godric and I formed a circle, the book in Godric's arms. Eric took my hand, and half smiled at me. We still had a lot of ground to cover, but for now, we watched as the book burnt in Eric's fireplace. Was it the end ? Maybe, maybe not.

My trip to Bon Temps had not been what I expected. I had set out to find a part fairy, which I didn't find. I was kidnapped, drained, and very nearly killed by a vampire I ended up falling in love with. The same man that had haunted my dreams for the past thousand years. I had been reunited with the vampire that meant everything to me. I had fallen pregnant, been tracked, tortured, and nearly had to watch my loved one killed. It was certainly the most eventful three months of my life in a long, long time. But everything finished alright. I think.

With Eric on one side, and Godric on the other, and little baby Eric inside of me, I was happier than I had ever been. But what the book had revealed worried me.


	24. Endings

The next few weeks went pas rather quickly. Godric bought a house just down the road from Fangtasia, and Eric asked me to move in with him. The first time I walked in, I was gobsmaked. His house was a mixture of extreme old and extreme modern. My favorite part was the fireplace : it was made out of stone with this really primal feeling to it, and in front of it he had laid out rugs made out of cow and sheep skins. I know that in this day and age it's considered inhumane, but when I was young, it was all we had, and I loved it.

Eric and I adapted our lives to each other : I was up from 3 pm so I could have my own bit of life, which considered mainly of looking for a job, buying food, and hanging around Merlotte's making sure Sookie was alright ( I had since then discovered she was the Fae I had come looking for ) and talking to Lafayette who became quite a good friend. By the time it got dark, I was back home with Eric. Sometimes we stayed in together, or we saw Godric, and sometimes we went to Fangtasia. At around 4 am I went home and went to bed, while Eric stayed at Fangtasia to look after his vampire business. It all worked out fine, and we all seemed to be happy.

Every once in a while, I let Eric drink a lot of my blood, and we spent the day under the sun together, often in the woods where we played with swords and any other old-fashioned weapons we could get our hands on. We were like little kids when it came to Viking warfare.

I was still pregnant, and for some reason our baby was now growing at a regular pace, which reassured us all. I was now five months pregnant and with only four months left, we needed to start getting ready for it's arrival. Everything usually went alright, Eric and I quickly agreed that he or she would have the room opposite ours, and that we would install black out blinds incase it turned out to be more vampire than fairy. But when it came to the name...

" I like Lorena. " I said. " It's beautiful and elegant and... "

" No. " Answered Eric. We were in bed, and I was sitting in between his legs, with his arms around me.

" Why not ? " I whined.

" Bill's maker. And who's to say it's a girl ? I want a son. Alfred, like my father. "

" But I don't like Alfred. It's so... I dunno. I picture this short guy, with curly, greasy brown hair, wearing huge thick glasses spending all day on a computer and... "

" Ok, ok, no for Alfred then. Peter ? "

" That's gay ! "

" And Lafayette isn't ? " he teased. I stuck my tongue out at him. " Luna ! " I suddenly exclaimed. " Luna Fae Northman ! " I smiled, as did Eric.

" Luna was my sister's name. " he said. " Yes, Luna. But not Fae. How about... Sol ? It's Spanish for Sun. Luna Sol. "

I kissed him. " Luna Sol Northman it is. "

" If it's a girl. Alfred Sigmund if it's a boy. " he said.

" But... " I started, but Eric cut me off with a dark look. I rolled my eyes. " Fine. But Sigmund Alfred. "

He paused, thinking, then smiled. " You have a deal. " He took me into his arms.

" But it's going to be a girl so it doesn't matter. " I teased him.

He nibbled at my neck, whispering something like " no, it will be a son " but I didn't take much notice as his hands started to undress me...

Three and a half months later, I proved him wrong : Luna Sol Northman was born. And than god Godric was there, is all I can say.

* * *

_**That's the end ! I hope you all liked it. **_

_**I've started writing the sequel, I hope to have the first chapter up in the next couple of weeks. School is taking up so much of my time, it's unbelievable ! So I'm sorry I'm not writing as much as I did at the begining.**_

_**So there we are, the end of the first part of the story I have in my head. Please message me with your thoughts, good and bad ( only, if it's bad, please make it constructive so I can get something out of it, not just general insults that juste make me laugh as they are so pointless. ) and ideas, and anything else really.**_

_**Thank you sooooo much to every one that has been reading, and stuck by me 'til the end ! It really means a lot to me. Thank you !**_


End file.
